Yugioh II: Anubis Returns
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: After Yugi and Kaiba's duel some weird things start happening to Kaiba. Being tired, having whacked out dreams, and finding himself hurt for no reason. Is he going insane? or is there something else at work?
1. The Morning after

**DGG: All right, so here's the deal. I'm re-posting these chapters. I was originally going to re-write the whole thing. I wasn't going to change the premise of the story or anything, but I just wanted to redo it so it would sound better, but then I decided against that. This was one of the first stories that I ever wrote, so why tamper with my first little stepping stone?**

**But I did decide to go through and fix some little things. Tiny spelling mistakes (which there were a lot of, I might add. I apparently never heard of proofreading back in 2004/2005.), I took out my random author's notes that were in the middle of the story. It was quite common place to do that back then, but it is rather frowned upon now, and I decided to get rid of my annoying author's notes at the beginning and ends of the chapters as well. I was going through a stupid phase where I apparently thought I had to type like I was constantly in a chatroom. And it was annoying. Even one of the reviewers to this story pointed that out to me. I didn't care then, but my gosh. I re-read all that now, and I was just like "What was I ever thinking?" Everything was abbreviated and it was oh so annoying.**

**So I fixed little things here and there. I did add a few words and re-word a few sentences, but it was definitely nothing major. Feel free to still review if you'd like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm just a random fan who wrote a random story back in the day.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Morning After**

Later that night, after Kaiba and Yami's duel, Mokuba and Kaiba just stared at the broken down building that had been Kaiba's Duel Dome earlier that day. It was completely destroyed like a wrecking crew went insane at it! Kaiba looked at it with his cold hard stare while Mokuba looked a little worried.

"What are we gonna do about it, Bro?" asked Mokuba.

"We're going to just get rid of it," Seto answered simply.

"But why?" Mokuba asked surprised. "I thought that you'd fix it up."

"It would be a waste of time," said Seto. "Besides, we don't need it."

"If you say so," said Mokuba.

Seto started walking away while rubbing his bandaged arm. He kept remembering how he got it. Being thrown onto the ground isn't the most fun experience in the world. Especially when you get knocked out for awhile.

Mokuba started running after his brother. He couldn't help but worry about his big brother. If he didn't who would? He walked behind his brother looking up at him. Eventually his gaze turned up to the stars in the sky. He always found the stars to be beautiful. Seto did too, before they were adopted. Eventually Seto stopped suddenly and Mokuba ran right into him.

"Mokuba, watch where you're going," Seto said groggily.

"I'm sorry, Seto," he apologized. "I was just lookin' at the stars."

"That's not a surprise."

Mokuba smiled.

"Come on let's go home," said Seto.

They started walking again when Seto started feeling even more sleepy.

'Why am I so tired?' Seto wondered. 'I thought I was going to just collapse in the middle of the side walk back there.'

"Are you okay, Big Brother?" asked Mokuba.

"I'm fine," he answered.

Mokuba, knowing that his brother was stubborn, tried again.

"C'mon Seto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's not true."

"I'm tired."

"You should be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You dueled, the Duel Dome is a wreck, and you're walking back home. Therefore, you have the right to be tired."

Seto said nothing, but continued walking. After a half hour, they made it to the huge Kaiba Mansion. Seto was relieved to be back home. He was ready for bed. Mokuba ran happily to the door and waited for his brother to get up there. Once Seto was there, he opened the door and went right upstairs with Mokuba close behind him. Seto went to his room, took off his shoes, and his white coat, and fell on top of the bed.

A few minutes later Mokuba came in. He looked at his brother who was half asleep by now. Mokuba decided not to ask him if he could sleep in with him that night, but decided to just crawl on the bed beside him. Mokuba liked sleeping in his brother's room. It reminded him of how things used to be before their dad died. Mokuba missed their dad and would sometimes cry about it. After all he was only four when he died. Tonight he wouldn't do that though. Tonight he wasn't going to bother his brother with his troubles. Tonight he was just going to let his brother rest because he deserved it. They both fell asleep pretty quick that night. It had been a long day.

The next morning Mokuba was awakened by the sound of his brother's alarm clock. He looked at it and found that it was only six in the morning which is when his brother usually got up to work. Mokuba felt around for the button that would turn off the annoying beeping and eventually found it. He looked over at Seto who had slept right through it.

'Seto must be really tired if he could sleep through that,' Mokuba thought to himself.

He wondered if he should wake up his older brother but decided to let him sleep. Today was a Saturday so he wouldn't be missing school. Mokuba soon fell back asleep after that. A few hours later Seto woke up. He looked at the clock which said nine. He also found that his brother was there. He didn't remember when Mokuba got there but right now he didn't really care. He figured Mokuba turned off his alarm so they could both sleep. He smirked and then got up and started getting ready for the day.

He took a cold shower to wake up, brushed his teeth, put on another black shirt, black pants, shoes, and his purple trench coat. To finish it off, he put his charm on. He looked over at Mokuba who was still sleeping. Seto walked over and put some covers over him and then went downstairs to drink his coffee.

It was lunch time before Mokuba decided to wake up. He came downstairs still wearing yesterday's clothes and hadn't bothered to brush his hair yet. Seto raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" asked Mokuba.

"You look funny," Seto said playfully.

"You're so mean to me," Mokuba smiled, giving his brother a hug. "How's your arm today?"

"It feels a little better," answered Seto.

"Good."

Mokuba quickly ate his cereal, ran and put on his red shirt with the striped sleeves and a new pair of jeans, and of course brushed his hair, and went outside to play. Seto watched his brother from the upstairs window. He smiled to himself. He would have liked to go play with Mokuba but something always stopped him. Seto sighed and went to do some work. Mokuba was running around outside when a car pulled up. He looked over and found Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa getting out and coming towards him. Mai waved and then left.

"Hey Mokuba," greeted Yugi.

"Hi," said Mokuba.

"How's Kaiba?" asked Yugi.

"He's okay," smiled Mokuba.

"Why wouldn't he be?" asked Joey. "Kaiba is as tough as nails."

"What?" Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"I SO WAS NOT COMPLEMENTIN HIM!" Joey yelled at Tristan.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU WERE!" Tristan yelled back at him.

After giving each other death glares for five minutes, they pounced on each other and started wrestling.

"You have to forgive them and their little brain capacity," Téa told Mokuba.

"I will, but my brother might not," said Mokuba.

"Where is he anyways?" asked Yugi.

"He's up in that office right there," said Mokuba, pointing to the window on the far left of the house.

"Busy working again?"

"Yep."

"Some things never change," said Téa.

"You wanna see him?" asked Mokuba.

"I'm not so sure he'd want to," said Yugi.

"Well then, do you guys wanna come in and play games?" asked Mokuba.

"Well, we are here," said Téa.

"Sure," said Yugi.

"Great! Let's go," said Mokuba.

He started running for the door and Téa walked behind him. Yugi was trying to get Joey and Tristan inside and when he said the word food they just went running.

"Well that was easy," said Yugi to himself

_"Yes,"_ said Yami.

"Is there something wrong?" Yugi asked him.

_"I would like to have a few words with Kaiba,"_ he told him.

"What for?"

_"Just to make sure he's all right."_

"We will," Yugi smiled. "But right now we should go in with the others."

Yami nodded and Yugi started running up to the house. He'd never been inside their home before.


	2. Seto's Nightmare

**Chapter 2: Seto's Nightmare**

Yugi and the gang gawked at the inside of Mokuba's home. It was gigantic. It had marble flooring, a marble staircase, paintings on the walls, sculptures here and there. It was incredible. Hard to believe that only two people only lived in this place.

"C'mon," said Mokuba happily, "this way."

He ran past the stairs and down a hall to the right. The others followed closely behind. They stopped at the end of the hall at a pair of hand-carved wooden double doors. Mokuba opened them and the gang gasped at everything inside. There was velvet carpets and curtains, a giant screen TV, board games, books, game consoles, a computer, everything!

"Mokuba, is all of this stuff yours?" asked Tristan.

"Mmhmm," Mokuba nodded. "My brother spoiled me."

"You mean he got you all of dis stuff!" Joey asked disbelievingly.

"Yup, it was so that I had something to do when he was busy working."

"Wow," said Yugi.

"Go on in you guys," said Mokuba. "You can do whatever you want."

Joey and Tristan ran inside and started running around looking at all of the cool stuff inside. Téa walked in calmly and started looking at the kinds of books in there. Mokuba started to turn and leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Yugi.

"To check up on my brother," he answered.

"Mind if I come with you?"

"I wouldn't mind," said Mokuba. "My brother might though."

"He'll get over it," said Yugi with a smile.

"Okay then, c'mon."

As Mokuba turned around Yugi and Yami switched places. He followed Mokuba upstairs and to the left, down the hall and to the last door. Mokuba knocked on it three times waiting for his brother's reply. Yami and Yugi looked around. The upstairs was just as elegant as the downstairs. Not that they didn't expect it to be.

_"If the rest of the house is like this, I wonder what all is in their rooms!"_ Yugi wondered aloud.

"Mmhmm," agreed Yami.

Kaiba still hadn't answered. Mokuba put his ear against the door and listened. He began to look worried.

"What is it?" Yami asked him.

"I don't hear my brother typing," said Mokuba, a hint of alarm in his voice. "He's usually working on the computer!"

"Why don't you go in and see," suggested Yami.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Seto said that I need his permission to come in."

"But if you're worried you should go in and see if everything is alright."

"I guess."

"Go on then."

Mokuba nodded and opened the door. He looked towards the computer and found that his brother wasn't over there. He opened the door wider and walked inside. Yami decided to remain in the hall for a little while longer. Mokuba looked around and found his brother lying on the couch. He was asleep! Or at least he looked like it.

"Big brother," said Mokuba.

No response. Either Seto was ignoring him or he really was asleep!

"Is everything okay, Mokuba?" asked Yami who was now peering in from the doorway.

"I think so," he said. "I think my bro is asleep."

"Perhaps we should come back at a later time then."

"Sure."

Mokuba gave his brother a hug before leaving. He closed the door quietly behind him and went back down to his game room.

_"Judging by how Mokuba was acting I don't really think Kaiba just goes to sleep like that,"_ said Yugi.

"I believe you're right, Yugi," Yami agreed.

_"Should we be worried about that?"_

"Not just yet," said Yami. "We should see if Kaiba acts differently later on."

_"Why?"_

"Because if something is wrong with him he'll act differently awhile after this."

_"Good point."_

"We'll just wait and see for now."

_"Mmhmm."_

When they re-entered the game room they found Joey and Tristan fighting over who got to have the first player controller and Téa was trying to get them to shut their big mouths.

"Hey guys," said Mokuba.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Mokuba.

"Hey," said Joey, a big smile on his face.

"Hi," said Tristan, an equally big smile on his face.

Then they went back to arguing. Téa sighed and just decided to leave them alone.

"So how'd the check up on your brother go?" asked Téa.

"He was asleep," Mokuba answered.

"Really?" asked Téa. "Wow."

Mokuba turned and started to walk away from them when Yami asked, "Where are you going?"

Mokuba stopped walking, "To the family room."

"What're you going to do?" asked Téa.

"Nothing."

"Don't you want to be in here with us?" asked Yami.

"I'll come back," said Mokuba. "I just...I just need to look for something."

"We can help you," offered Téa.

"Nah, that's okay," said Mokuba. "I'll be right back."

He went off to the family room and Téa and Yami went back inside the game room.

In the family room, Mokuba sat down on the couch and opened up his charm. He looked at his older brother's smiling face and felt tears coming to his eyes. He missed that smile. Sometimes Mokuba blamed himself for all of this. He blamed himself for their mother's death because she died when he was born. He blamed himself for being in this mansion because Seto wanted him to have a home, and because he wanted Mokuba to have a home Seto was changed by their evil step father. Mokuba wondered why Seto wanted him around even.

Tears started rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want to blame himself, but he felt like that was the only answer. Sometimes he felt like his brother should've just left him at the orphanage no matter how hard he cried or wanted his brother to stay with him. That way Seto may have a better life than the one he has now.

"I'm a horrible brother," Mokuba whispered to himself.

"Mokuba," said a voice from the doorway.

Mokuba, startled by the voice, quickly shut his locket and turned his head towards the doorway. It was his brother. Mokuba smiled weakly at him, "Hey."

"What's wrong?" asked Seto, coming in and sitting down next to him.

"Nothing," he answered sadly.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Don't worry Seto, I'm fine."

Mokuba leaned against his brother, hoping that he would put an arm around him to comfort him. But he didn't.

Seto normally would have but he was busy thinking about something else. A dream he'd had. In his dream he had been playing with Mokuba in his office upstairs. Mokuba leaned over and gave him a hug, and when Mokuba was doing that Seto took his hand and dug it through his little brother's back! He had instantly woken up. He then went about looking for Mokuba to make sure he was alright, even though it had only been a dream. Not a dream. A nightmare.

'What's wrong with me?' Seto thought. 'Why would I dream something so horrible?'


	3. Troubles

**Chapter 3: Troubles**

After about an hour Yami came in to see if Mokuba was all right. He stopped suddenly noticing that Kaiba was in there with him. He thought it best not to go in just yet. Mokuba seemed pretty upset. He could tell Mokuba was crying into his brother's shirt, but Kaiba didn't seem to be caring. Or noticing for that matter. Yami raised an eyebrow.

_'I wonder what's goin on,'_ wondered Yugi

"Yes, as do I," agreed Yami.

_'Should we go see?'_

Yami shook his head.

_'Why not?'_

"I believe this is between them."

_'But Kaiba isn't doing ANYTHING to help out Mokuba,'_ protested Yugi, _'and you're saying we should just stand by and watch!'_

"As much as I don't want to see friends hurting we shouldn't bother them," Yami explained. "Not just yet."

Yugi nodded and Yami watched the two brothers.

"Seto," Mokuba sniffed.

"Hmmm," he answered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, you don't need to worry about me."

'He always says that to me," Mokuba thought to himself.

At that moment Kaiba realized that Yami was standing outside the doorway.

"Don't you know that it's impolite to eavesdrop?" Kaiba snapped at him.

Mokuba turned around and saw Yami walk in.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," he simply answered.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Waiting to talk to you."

"I don't want or need to talk to you, Yugi."

"I just have some quick questions to ask," Yami said.

"Fine," he said, clearly aggravated. "Mokuba, go to your room or something for awhile."

"But Seto!" he whined.

"Now," Kaiba said firmly.

Mokuba nodded sadly and went to the game room with the rest of Yugi's friends. Yami walked over and stood in front of Kaiba.

"It seems you've been acting strangely today," said Yami.

"And how would you know this?" asked Kaiba.

"From the way Mokuba was acting."

"What makes you think it?"

"He seemed surprised to find you asleep in your office," said Yami.

"So I took a nap," snapped Kaiba. "I didn't know that was illegal."

"It's not."

"Then why do you care!"

"Kaiba, believe it or not other people have fears that you could be in danger," Yami told him.

"Is that so Yugi, well then what am I in danger of?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Yami answered truthfully. "But I can sense something wrong and it is strongest around you."

"Enough with your nonsense!" Kaiba yelled furiously. "Everything is just fine!"

"I'm not even sure you believe that, Kaiba," Yami snapped back. "I know you know that something doesn't feel right."

"How would you know how I feel? No one knows how I feel and never will!"

"We would if you wouldn't keep it all inside!"

"I don't need to tell people about my life especially when it's none of their business!"

"Kaiba, all I'm wondering about is if you feel alright," Yami said, calming down.

"I already said I'm fine!" Kaiba yelled at him.

"Yes, but is what you say true?"

"Yugi, I know that you have good intentions, but I don't really care! Now get out of my house and off my property!"

Kaiba gave Yami an ice cold look that even sent chills up his spine, and then walked out of the room and went back upstairs.

_'He was being defensive,'_ stated Yugi. _'Could that mean something?'_

"Perhaps," said Yami. "We'll see."

They switched places and Yugi went off to gather his friends and leave like Kaiba said. As soon as they left, Mokuba ran all around looking for his brother. He knew something was wrong and wanted to find out. He found him in his room just laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Watcha doin', Big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing," Kaiba sighed. Mokuba laid down beside him.

"Can I do nothing with you?"

"I don't care."

Mokuba placed his head upon his brother's chest. Kaiba just sighed. Mokuba started to look out the window toward the sky. It was getting cloudy outside like it was going to start pouring down rain.

"Hey Bro, you always said that Mom and Dad looked down at us from the stars," started Mokuba.

"Mmhmm."

"But what happens when it's cloudy and we can't see the stars? Can they still see us?"

"I don't know."

"But you know everything!"

"I'm sure they find a way to, Mokuba."

Mokuba smiled.

"They still love us right?" Mokuba asked.

Seto hesitated, "Yeah, they still love us."

"Seto, I miss Daddy."

"I know."

"Do you?"

Seto never answered that question when it came up. He didn't want Mokuba knowing how he really felt. So like always Seto kept his mouth shut. Mokuba felt more tears forming in his eyes. He just wanted his brother to talk to him. He didn't like crying so much, but he felt like he was weak compared to his brother. He wanted to be brave like his brother and fear nothing. Unfortunately he felt like he couldn't.

"Mokuba, I'm going to go do some more work," said Seto all the sudden.

"Okay," said Mokuba sadly.

Mokuba sat up to let his brother get up. Seto went back to his office feeling miserable. Not just because he knew his brother was upset, but because of the dream he'd had. Seto locked the door behind him and sat down on the couch to think.

* * *

Yugi and the gang were headed toward the park to relax. Joey was still mad because Kaiba kicked them out, and Tristan wasn't too thrilled about that either. Yugi looked all around like he was paranoid and Téa was worried about him.

"You okay, Yugi?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

"You seem like something's on your mind."

"It's just that when Yami was talking to Kaiba about feeling alright he was extremely defensive."

"Isn't he like that anyways?"

"Yeah, but he just seemed like he offended him."

"Well you know Kaiba," she said, "he was probably mad that we were there and just wanted us out as fast as possible."

"Maybe," said Yugi. "But Yami said he sensed that something was wrong and that the feeling was strongest when around Kaiba."

"Then what are we going to do about it?"

"Yami said that we'd just keep an eye on him."

"Sounds like a good plan for right now," she agreed.

Just then Téa's cell phone rang. She searched around in her purse for it.

"Hello," she answered. "Yeah, Yugi's right here."

Téa handed the phone to him, "Hello."

"Yugi, I'm having a bit of trouble down her!" cried Solomon, on the other line.

"They're back again, aren't they?"Yugi asked.

"I need your help here, Yugi!"

"We're on it!"

"Hurry!" cried Solomon before he abruptly hung up. Yugi handed Téa's phone back.

"What did your grandpa want?" she asked him.

"Guys, he needs our help," Yugi said.

"Not again!" complained Tristan.

"This is just annoyin'!" cried Joey.

"I was wondering if you could help out," Yugi said to Joey.

"Sure," agreed Joey. "I'm game."

"Okay here's the plan," said Yugi.

* * *

At the game shop, Solomon was struggling against the crowd.

"I told you he's not here!" said Solomon.

"Yeah right Gramps, you're just coverin' up for him!" said an angry duelist.

"HEY!" yelled Joey from the corner of the sidewalk.

"Hey ain't that the Wheeler kid?" asked another duelist.

"Isn't he friends with Yugi?" asked another.

"You bet and you won't find Yuge in there!" Joey told them. "I happen to know where he is."

"Then you better take us to him!" yelled another angry duelist.

"Well it wouldn't do much good to do that," said Joey.

"Why is that?" yelled a female duelist.

"Haven't you heard? Yugi doesn't have the God Cards anymore," Joey lied.

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone.

"That's right," said Joey. "And I happen to know where they are too!"

"Tell us!" they yelled.

"Well in order to tell you, I'll have to lose to two of ya," challenged Joey. "But if I win twice you don't get any info outta me."

"You're on!" yelled a tough looking male duelist. "I'll duel first."

"Alright," smiled Joey.

They both activated their duel disks and drew their cards. The other duelist started off the duel.

"I play the Gemini Elf (1900/900)," he said. "Next I'll place one card on the field and end my turn."

"Hmm, then I'll place one card in defense mode," announced Joey. "And I'll also play a card face down and that ends my turn."

"Foolish mistake," said his opponent. "Now my Gemini Elves, attack his face down monster!"

They attacked Joey's card.

"Ha! You attacked my Penguin Soldier!" cried Joey. "And thanks to his special ability I can send your Gemini Elf back to your hand."

"Fine," he growled. "I'll end my turn."

"Alright, then I'll activate my Giant Trunade, sendin' your card back to yur hand!" cried Joey. "And now I'll summon Slate Warrior in attack mode and attack your life points directly!"

The slate warrior attacked him.

"Bringin' you down to 2100 life points!" Joey yelled triumphantly.

The duel went on and Joey eventually beat him. Then the next duelist came up. He attacked Joey with Overdrive (1600/1500) and defeated him. Now it was a draw. The last duelist that went up against Joey was a female duelist. They were down to their last 1000 life points.

"Now I attack with my Summoned Skull (2500/1200)," she yelled. "Go Summoned Skull, destroy his Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) and end this duel!"

"Hold on," said Joey. "You activated my trap card Skull Dice.

"What!" she gasped.

"That's right, now let's see what number I roll," said Joey. The dice landed on a two. "Ha! That cuts your monster's attack points in half!"

The Summoned Skull now only had 1250 attack points.

"And now I activate Salamandra, raising my swordsman's points from 1800 to 2500!" said Joey. "Now Flame Swordsman attack her Summoned Skull!"

Her life points dropped to zero and Joey did a scary victory dance. The crowd was angry and disappointed. Eventually there was some mumbling and nodding and they started running after Joey. Joey yelped and ran off. After they were a ways down the street Yugi and the rest of the gang came out of hiding.

"HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE!" yelled Yugi, running inside before they all came back.

Everyone looked at him strangely as he ran past them but soon followed his lead and went in too.

* * *

That night at the Kaiba mansion Kaiba was having another dream.

_They were outside looking up at the stars. Seto was hugging Mokuba close, making him smile._

_"Big brother, we'll always be together right?" asked Mokuba._

_"Right," he answered in an emotionless voice._

_"You promise?"_

_"No, I don't."_

_Mokuba looked up at him shocked, "What!"_

_"And this is why," Seto said to him._

_He smacked Mokuba on the cheek, making him fall onto the ground. Seto then got up and looked down at Mokuba who was holding his cheek._

_"What are you doing, Seto?" Mokuba asked, starting to cry._

_Seto gave him a cold glare, like the ones he would give to Joey. He kneeled down beside Mokuba, took a knife out of his pocket, and stabbed him._

Seto shot up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock which read 11:30. He went to bed a half hour ago. Seto ran down the hall and stood outside his brother's room. He listened and heard the TV still on. He opened the door slowly and looked inside to see Mokuba asleep. He turned off the TV, covered his brother with blankets, and watched him sleep for awhile. After that, he went back to his room, took out his laptop and started working. He didn't want to go back to sleep to see another dream where his brother died. So Seto worked for the remainder of the night.


	4. Insecurity

**Chapter 4: Insecurity**

The next morning while Seto was still working his alarm went off at the usual time, 6:00. He was a bit startled by it at first because he had completely forgotten that it was set. He turned it off, got dressed for the day, and went on working for awhile.

In Mokuba's room he was tossing and turning all over the place. His pillows were knocked off onto the floor and his blankets were thrown off of him. Instantly Mokuba woke up. He looked around to see that he was in his room. Mokuba looked at the clock and saw that his brother should be awake by now. He hurriedly ran off down the long hallway to his brother's room and burst through the door. Seto looked behind him and saw Mokuba standing there, crying. Seto walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...I had.. a bad dream," Mokuba choked out between his sobs.

"What happened?" Seto asked.

Mokuba squeezed his brother tighter, not wanting to say what had happened.

"Come on, Mokuba," coaxed Seto. "You may feel better if you tell me."

Mokuba sighed, "Fine."

Seto picked him up and sat him on his bed and sat down beside him.

"In my dream I was hanging off the side of a cliff yelling for your help," Mokuba started. "Eventually you came and pulled me up. I...I hugged you tight and you...you..."

"I what?"

"You didn't hug me back," Mokuba cried. "And then you said that I always got in your way...and that...you didn't need me."

"Then what?"

"You...you looked at me like you look at Joey...like...like you completely hated me!" Mokuba grabbed a hold of his older brother. "And then, you took me and you threw me over the edge!"

Mokuba started to cry harder, and Seto hugged him tighter. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Not only was Seto having dreams that he killed Mokuba but Mokuba was having dreams like that too!

"Mokuba, you know I'd never do that to you," said Seto. "It was just a horrible nightmare and nothing more."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

The two Kaiba brothers sat there for awhile. Mokuba kept on crying and Seto kept comforting him the best that he could. He always felt like he didn't do a very good job at it.

"Mokuba, have you had anymore dreams like that?" Seto asked all the sudden.

Mokuba looked up at him, "No. That was the only one, and I hope the last one."

"Okay then," said Seto. "I was just checking."

Seto turned his gaze towards the window. It was still dark outside with a hint of the sun starting to come up. He sighed and looked back to his poor crying brother.

He was so confused about his life. He knew Mokuba wanted him to be who he used to be, but he felt like he couldn't be that Seto anymore. He wanted to try but was always afraid it wouldn't be the same to Mokuba and disappoint him. That was the last thing that Seto wanted. He couldn't help but feel guilty for most of the pain his brother felt. He did say no to him most of the time. Seto was snapped back to reality when his brother sighed heavily.

"What?" asked Seto sadly.

"Nothing," said Mokuba. "I was just wondering if I could get back to sleep in here. I promise I won't bother you while you're working."

"I don't care."

Mokuba gave his brother a weak smile and hopped over to the top of the bed, slid under the covers, and laid down. Mokuba fell right to sleep. Seto smiled and went to continue working.

_"Soon I will be strong enough, and I will be able to come back with this young boy's unintentional help,"_ said a weak raspy voice. It wasn't heard by anyone but itself, but that voice would soon bring chaos and destruction.

* * *

At the game shop, Yugi awakened suddenly. He felt uneasy and saw that Yami looked to feel the same way.

_'Do you sense it too, Yugi?'_ asked Yami.

"Yeah," he answered. "But what is it?"

_'A dark and powerful force.'_

"A new enemy?"

_'I'm not sure. All I know is that we should be on guard at all times. We need to be ready for whatever is coming our way, Yugi.'_

Yugi nodded in agreement. The problem was how were they going to be ready when they didn't even know what kind of force they were up against! But Yami was right. Yugi wouldn't doubt Yami about something serious like this.

_'You should go back to sleep, Yugi,'_ said Yami, breaking Yugi out of his thoughts. _'You'll need your rest.'_

Yugi nodded and laid back down on his soft cushiony bed. He tried and tried but sleep never came to him. Usually that wasn't a problem, but he was too worried.

* * *

Back at the Kaiba mansion Seto had decided to go out to his balcony that overlooked their front yard. He leaned against the cold stone railing and watched the sun peak over the horizon. He was remembering all the good times he and his brother had before they were adopted.

'It seems there were more then than there are now,' Seto thought to himself.

There he was trying to throw guilt all over himself again, but he found it to be fitting. He helped to make his brother, his own flesh and blood, miserable, and he hated himself for it. Seto felt tears starting to sting his eyes. This happened often but they never fell. If he were the old Seto those tears might have fallen, but that just wasn't him anymore. He always watched Mokuba's tears fall and wanted to just make it all stop. But couldn't.

"I don't deserve anything in my life," he whispered to himself. "I deserve nothing."

Mokuba on the other hand felt the exact opposite. That he was the cause for everything in Seto's life and that he made Seto angry all the time. Mokuba didn't want to feel bad, but he also felt that he had no choice in the matter. Mokuba always cried when he thought about his brother's life, old and present. Everything was just so different now. He wanted it all to go back to normal.

That's what they both wanted. Everything to just be normal again.

Seto continued to stare at the sunrise. He did find it beautiful, but would never say it out loud. The way the golden aura started to light up the darkness. He felt his brother had an aura that could keep away the darkness, and he felt that he was destroying that aura. Seto looked on at the sunrise sadly.

_'Yes, keep feeling this pain,'_ urged that voice. _'Keep pouring in the pain.'_

He soon felt a chill and went back inside. He quietly closed the glass doors so Mokuba would remain asleep, and then went downstairs to make his coffee which he desperately needed by now. He needed to stay awake. Especially because he hadn't slept last night except for that half hour. Oh well. He'd pulled all-nighters before so why should this be any different? He silently drank his coffee and waited for what would happen that day.


	5. Pain

**Chapter 5: Pain**

Over the next few days nothing really improved. Mokuba kept having dreams his older brother would kill him and Seto still hadn't slept very much. He wished he knew what was going on with them. Seto knew he was suffering from his lack of sleep. Or at least the people around him were. He snapped at everyone who even looked at him. He was starting to get a little paranoid about everything.

"Big brother," said Mokuba

"What!" he snapped.

Mokuba stood in front of the door to his brother's room, afraid to go near him.

"I...I just wanted to know what's going on with you."

"Nothing!"

"You aren't acting like yourself."

"Mokuba, I need some time alone right now. Why don't you go down and bother Tilly for awhile instead of me!"

Mokuba sighed. He wasn't about to argue with his brother while he was in this kind of mood. Mokuba went back downstairs to the family room where Tilly was reading a book.

"I'm back, Til," said Mokuba.

She looked up from her book, "That was fast," she answered.

Tilly was one of the maids that worked for Kaiba. Actually she seemed like more than a maid. She did go around and clean up the house a bit, but she was also Mokuba's home schooling teacher. Also, whenever Kaiba had to go out of town on business she would be there watching Mokuba because she was one of the few people that he trusted with his younger brother. Tilly was there a lot too. She was Mokuba's friend and treated him like he was her own child. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah well he seems pretty mad," frowned Mokuba.

"He seems kinda grumpy lately."

"Why would he be grumpy?"

"Maybe he hasn't been sleeping very much."

Mokuba thought back to all the times when he ran to his brother's room when he'd had a bad dream. His brother was always awake doing some work for Kaiba Corp. He hadn't really noticed anything being odd because he'd been so upset when he ran in.

"Maybe you're right, Tilly," Mokuba said. "But I wanna know why he hasn't been sleeping."

"He could be working on something big again," she suggested.

"He would have told me that," said Mokuba.

"Don't bother him about it right now," she said. "Just stay here and watch TV or something."

"Okay," he said sadly although he really wanted to find out what was wrong with his big brother.

Upstairs, Seto typed furiously on his laptop, but his attention wasn't fully concentrated on his work. He was thinking about how his attitude has been toward his brother lately. He felt horrible knowing that it was scaring Mokuba. He kept trying to shake it out of his mind, but it wouldn't for some reason.

_"Yes, that's it, mortal,"_ said that dark voice. _"Keep thinking about the hurt of your loved one so in turn it will hurt you."_

Suddenly, Seto felt very light headed. He decided to take a break and go sit on his bed. Although the chair he was sitting in was next to his bed, he could barely walk because of the dizziness. As soon as he sat down on his bed, he passed out.

A few hours later he awoke to a stinging in his arm. The same arm and same spot that was already hurt. He grabbed it and felt that his sleeve was wet. He looked at his hand and saw blood on it.

"How did my arm start bleeding?" Seto asked himself. "I don't remember doing anything to it."

He walked over to his bathroom to clean it up. He was shocked when he looked at it. It looked like someone had cut it with a knife while he'd passed out. It wasn't very deep. Seto didn't know what to think, but decided not to worry Mokuba with it. He probably had enough on his mind already. So he hurriedly cleaned it up and wrapped a new bandage around it, and acted like nothing had even happened.

* * *

The next day was Friday, and Kaiba had to go to a very important meeting after school. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it either. In the middle of the meeting he decided to tell them to reschedule it. He could hardly pay attention between his drowsiness and the stinging in his arm. After many objections, he was able to persuade them to meet at a later point in time and went home.

When he got there the house was completely empty. Mokuba and Tilly weren't there. Kaiba was furious and went upstairs to his room to think, but ended up passing out again. He awoke again to stinging on both of his arms this time. He lifted his sleeves and saw some tiny cuts everywhere. They weren't deep just like the first one. They looked like tiny cat scratches. Deciding to ignore those he got up and looked out his bedroom window. It was dark outside, but he saw two figures running for the door. He decided to meet them downstairs. He was standing in front of the front door when Mokuba and Tilly ran inside.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Tilly gasped.

He glared at her.

"Mokuba, get upstairs," ordered Kaiba, not taking his eyes off Tilly.

"But, Seto..." he started.

"Don't argue with me!" he snapped. " Just do as I say and get upstairs!"

Mokuba ran up the steps and Kaiba started on Tilly.

"Where were you?"

"We...we went to the park, Mr. Kaiba," she answered. "Mokuba got done with his studies early so I took him to the park."

"And what gives you the right to take my brother anywhere you please?" he snapped.

"I just thought since you were going to be in that meeting for the rest of the day we would go to the park."

"Oh, so you thought since I wasn't going to be here it would be okay to take my brother anywhere you wanted?" Kaiba asked her. "Because you two would get back before I got home?"

"No Mr. Kaiba, I was pretty sure you would know that he was with me," she said.

"And what if he wasn't!" yelled Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba..."

"LISTEN! Mokuba is my responsibility! I need to know where he is!" Kaiba yelled. "When you watch him he is your partial responsibility! You don't make the decisions about what's best for him. I do. You have to clear things with me before you can take Mokuba anywhere!"

"I'm sorry, Sir," said Tilly. "It won't happen again."

"It had better not," said Kaiba. "You're fired."

"What!" she gasped.

"No!" yelled Mokuba from the top of the stairs.

"Mr. Kaiba, you can't."

"I beg to differ," he said. "Now get out, and never talk or come near my brother ever again."

"Please give me another chance," she begged.

Kaiba only glared at her. She decided not to argue with him. She sadly turned and left. Mokuba ran down the stairs in tears.

"Big brother, how could you?!" he sobbed.

"Because I had no idea where you were."

"You knew I was with her!"

"Maybe I didn't!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just because she wasn't here doesn't mean that you were with her, Mokuba!"

"Why would she have just left me here!?"

"There could have been another maid here."

"You didn't have any right to fire her!" Mokuba yelled.

"I was her employer and she was my employee. I had the complete right to fire her!"

"What ever happened to MY big brother?"

"What?" Seto blinked in surprise.

"The one that was nice to everyone," said Mokuba. "Where exactly did he go?"

"He's dead and buried six feet under with your mother and your father and he's not coming back!" Kaiba yelled.

"I don't see how Mama could have loved someone like you!" Mokuba yelled at him.

Seto was shocked, "What?"

"You heard me. I don't understand how she would love someone as cold hearted as you are!" exclaimed Mokuba. "She was probably happy that she died so she could get away from you!"

Seto couldn't say anything. He stood there for the longest time staring at the floor beside Mokuba.

"Get out of my sight," he finally said.

Mokuba, who was still in tears, ran up to his room. Seto felt like he was about to cry as well. He never expected that his younger brother would say something like that to him. He sank to his knees thinking about how his life used to be. He looked up towards the ceiling.

"You promised that you'd be there for me," Seto whispered. "But you left me."

He knew his mother didn't mean to leave him. It wasn't her fault that she bled to death. It just happened. He made the same promise to Mokuba, and he didn't want to break it. Especially because there was no one else in their family.

_'I'm beginning to grow stronger,'_ said the voice. _'It won't be too much longer.'_

All of the sudden Seto felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He grabbed it which made it hurt a little more. Then he felt the blood on his hand.

'What's happening to me?' Seto thought to himself. 'I know that no one was around to do this to me.'

He quickly went to clean it up and then got back to work.

* * *

The sound of Mokuba's sobs were the only sounds coming from his room. He didn't know why he said those things to his brother. He knew his brother was different before they were adopted. It was like he couldn't help himself. He'd seen the hurt look on his brother's face, and that made him cry harder. Seto never looked like that before. Mokuba didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell his brother he was sorry, but he knew that Seto probably didn't want to see him. Mokuba sighed and thought about his brother's words, _"He's dead and buried six feet under with your mother and your father and he's not coming back!"_

Mokuba sometimes wondered if that was true. He tried to shake it out of his head and soon cried himself to sleep.

The voice laughed with satisfaction,

_"The more pain my mortal host feels the stronger I become, whether it be physical or emotional pain."_ The voice laughed once more. _"I'll use this boy's fears to destroy him."_


	6. Uncertainty and Regret

**DGG: Just so you know, I call Ryou by Bakura and the evil Bakura by Yami Bakura. Trust me. It's relevant to this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Uncertainty and Regret**

Later that night Seto decided to stop working. He was just too distracted. So he decided to take a cold shower to snap out of it. After that, he didn't feel much better. He kept thinking about what Mokuba had said to him. Seto knew his mother had loved him. She did. He sighed as he thought about her, and how she wasn't there anymore. It wasn't fair to Seto. Mokuba had him to look up to and get support from, but Seto had no one to get comfort from or look up to.

He decided to check up on Mokuba. He was pretty upset about Tilly being fired. Seto was right outside the door when something snapped in his mind.

'_What am I doing? He insulted the love I received from my mother. Why am I going to him like it never happened? That little brat. I took care of him when we went to the orphanage, and protected him from our step-father, and just look at how he repays me. He gives me zero respect. He deserves to be miserable. He deserves to be thrown out of the window for that matter. That would teach him to disrespect me.'_

Seto turned away from his brother's bedroom door and went back to his own room only to pass out on his bed once again. He woke up to see his brother's worried face.

"Seto, are you okay?" Mokuba asked, hints of fear in his voice.

"Why would you ask me that? Why wouldn't I be okay, Mokuba!" he snapped back at him.

"Big brother, you're bleeding!"

Seto looked down at his stomach and saw that he was bleeding, and that it hurt like hell.

Seto winced slightly, putting his hand over his fresh wound.

"What happened?" asked Mokuba.

"What happened? I fell asleep, that's what happened!" yelled Seto. "How do I know you didn't come in here and cut me while I was sleeping!?"

"What!" gasped Mokuba. "Why would I do something like that? You're my big brother!"

"Revenge."

"About what?"

"Tilly."

"Seto, I'm upset about it!" Mokuba shot back, horrified. "I didn't turn into a psycho because of it!"

He only glared at Mokuba who had tears welling up in his eyes. Seto didn't seem to care that his brother was so hurt from what he just said to him. Mokuba finally just broke down and started to cry, and tried to grab a hold of his brother so he'd comfort him. Seto shoved him away then got up to go clean off his newly formed cut. Mokuba watched him walk away from him and cried harder and eventually ran off back to his own room.

'Why am I saying those things to him? It's like I don't have any control over what I'm saying!' Seto thought to himself.

He looked in the mirror and saw the monster he'd become. He couldn't take it anymore. He hated his reflection more than anything and he just couldn't take it. He curled his hand into a fist, and punched the mirror. He watched it shatter and watched the pieces fall everywhere. They glinted from the light hitting them in certain angles. Seto looked at his right fist, which had shards of mirror in it, and began picking them out and wrapped his hand.

* * *

"Why is he doing this!" sobbed Mokuba into his pillow. "He knows I would never hurt him!"

Mokuba didn't know what was going on or what to think. He'd only gone in there to try and tell him that he was sorry, and found his brother laying on his bed, bleeding. He only woke up his brother, hoping he didn't try to kill himself and that he was too late!

"How could Seto say that about me! I would never turn against him and try to kill him!" Mokuba sobbed some more. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, letting all the tears flow out. Mokuba loved his big brother and Seto knew that. Mokuba hoped that Seto loved him...or that he still did if he ever did before. Mokuba's heart sank even more. This can't be happening.

* * *

_"I can take control of the mortal's thoughts and words,"_ said the voice with satisfaction. _"What he has been saying to his loved one is making him hurt more, and the more hurt he is the more powerful I am. I need to keep this going."_

* * *

Seto finally came out of the restroom. He couldn't think of why he was acting so harshly towards Mokuba. Yeah, he did insult Seto and his mother's relationship, but he wasn't trying to shut him out in the cold. So why was that what he was doing? Seto tried shaking the whole thing out of his head and decided to go see if Mokuba was all right. Once again, he walked down the hallway and stopped right outside his door.

'I can't do it,' Seto thought, so he turned away and decided to work some more.

For the remainder of the weekend, Seto and Mokuba didn't really see each other. Mokuba did have more nightmares, but didn't bother Seto with them, and Seto saw more cuts appearing out of nowhere after he pass out. He wondered if was passing out due to lack of sleep, but waved the thought from his mind. When Monday came, Seto went on to school only telling Mokuba to stay inside at all times since he would be there alone until Roland came. Mokuba only nodded and Seto got in his limo and left.

When Seto had woken up that morning he didn't quite feel like himself, and was having a hard time doing the simplest of math problems, which he usually could have done in the blink of an eye. By fourth period, which was chemistry, he wasn't feeling so well. Yugi had noticed Kaiba acting strangely and went to see if he was all right.

"Hey Kaiba," Yugi greeted.

"What," Kaiba said without raising his voice like he was annoyed.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"What do you think?"

"You don't sound like it."

"I'm fine."

"I'm not so sure about that, Kaiba," Yugi said. "You haven't even insulted Joey today, and that's something you usually do when you walk through the front doors!"

"So what," he said dully. "I didn't feel like interacting with that mutt today."

"Yeah but..." Yugi started.

"Yugi, I don't need to hear about your concerns for me," Kaiba said, starting to walk away.

"Yami," Yugi called out mentally.

_"Yes,"_ he answered.

"There's definitely something up with Kaiba."

_"That darkness I feel around him is growing stronger. If only we could stop it."_

"Do you think that he's doing anything? Maybe he's planning something again," suggested Yugi.

_"Look at him Yugi. And like you said, he hasn't even insulted Joey today. There has to be something wrong. That dark aura from him is getting stronger and I don't know what to do about it. We can't tell him because he won't believe us, and… "_

"Geez Yami, I get it, but we have to help him," said Yugi, "even if he doesn't know it."

Just then Kaiba fell to the floor and everyone gasped while the teacher called the office to come down and take him to the clinic.

_"I think something is happening to him, Yugi, and it obviously isn't good."_

Yugi nodded in agreement just as someone came down to take Kaiba to the clinic. After that class, the day was pretty uneventful.

Kaiba awoke lying on an uncomfortable bed in a room he'd never been in before, but he did know where he was. He was still at school which meant he must be in the clinic.

'No, I passed out here! ' he scolded himself mentally.

Just then, a familiar face came through the doorway.

"Mr. Kaiba, you're awake," she said.

Kaiba rubbed his aching head and looked up to find Tilly looking worriedly at him.

"Tilly? Do you work here now?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes," she answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Wait a minute, why do you work at my school?" asked Kaiba, completely ignoring her question.

"Because they had a job opening," she answered. "And I needed the money."

"You have money," he said. "Why did you need another job so quickly?"

"Sir, I never got the chance to tell you or Mokuba but.." she started.

"But what?"

"You remember how I got married last month?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm... pregnant, and we're going to need a bigger place," she told him.

Kaiba was shocked. He couldn't believe he'd fired her. If she were still worked for him she would have gotten the money easily, but now she worked for Domino High School. Now it'll take her a bit longer to get some extra money, and hopefully before the nine months are up.

"So how's Mokuba?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Fine," Kaiba said flatly.

"Does he have a new teacher yet?"

"No, Roland is watching Mokuba and making sure that he reviews his notes and things."

"Sir, I'm sorry about what happened," she apologized. "I didn't think that you'd be so upset."

"I know," Kaiba said. "I overreacted. You can see Mokuba sometimes or talk to him."

"Thank- you," she smiled.

"And just wait until Mokuba hears that you're pregnant," Kaiba said, perking up a bit. "He'll be bouncing off the walls."

"I could see him doing that," Tilly said. "But what do you want to do about our current situation? Do you want to stay here, go back to class, go home?"

"I'll...I'll stay here for awhile."

"All right Sir," she said and got up and left to go work on some papers at the front desk.

Kaiba felt like an idiot for firing her, and now it was definitely too late to get her back. Kaiba sighed, laid back down, and quickly fell asleep. After awhile, he was being shaken awake by Tilly.

"Mr. Kaiba, I think you should probably be going now," she said.

"What? What time is it?" asked Kaiba.

"It's past four, Sir," she answered.

Kaiba looked at the clock on the wall behind her and it read 4:15. He couldn't believe that he'd slept that long. Especially while he was in school.

"Your teachers dropped off your homework," said Tilly. "It's on the front desk."

"Fine," he said flatly, sitting up.

"Your phone rang a few times."

"What?"

"I thought you would have woken up to answer it, but all three times it rang you just kept on sleeping."

"Well why didn't you answer it!"

"I'm not obligated to do that anymore."

"Fine, I'll be going now," he said.

Kaiba picked up his work, put it in his brief case, and walked outside. The limo wasn't there, and at the moment he didn't really care. So he started walking back to his home.

* * *

At Yugi's house, the gang was talking about Kaiba's behavior today.

"Now that you mention it Yugi, Kaiba didn't seem like himself today," Tristan said.

"I noticed when he didn't insult me!" cried out Joey. "And I had some insults to throw right back at him today too!"

"So, he just passed out? Right in front of everyone?" asked Téa.

"Yeah, he seemed like he was tired, and he didn't raise his voice too much while I was talking to him," replied Yugi.

"What did Yami have to say?" she asked.

"Well, he said that the dark aura he felt around Kaiba was growing stronger."

"Well duh," said Joey. "Have you seen the way that guy acts?"

"No Joey, it's an evil presence," said Yugi.

"Well Kaiba is..." he started.

"JOEY!" cried Yugi. "You know what I mean!"

"Hmph," he replied, putting his nose in the air and turning away from the rest of them.

"Okay so what's goin' on with Kaiba? I mean, what's gonna happen to him?" asked Tristan.

"I don't know," Yugi answered. "I don't think Yami knows either."

"Don't worry Yugi, we'll figure it out," Téa said, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"We'd better figure it out soon because Kaiba doesn't look like he's going to last two more days," said Yugi.

"I hope he doesn't last two more days," Joey said.

"Joey!" exclaimed Téa. "That's cruel even for you."

"Yeah well..." he said.

"Anyways...maybe we should all pay Kaiba another visit," suggested Tristan. "I mean we could try to get more answers outta him."

"I'm not so sure that would work, Tristan," said Téa. "It didn't work so well the last time."

"We should call Bakura," said a deeper voice. They all looked over and saw Yami sitting in Yugi's place.

"Why him?" asked Joey.

"He would definitely know if something dark is here, and may know a little more about it," he answered.

They all agreed and called Bakura.

"Yes, we've been feeling something dark too," said Bakura's soft British voice on the other end.

"Does Yami Bakura know anything else about it?" asked Yami.

"He seems to, but that doesn't always mean that he does."

"Ask him."

They waited a few moments while Bakura asked his Yami about it. After a few moments a harsher sounding voice answered them, "Why do you need to know, Pharaoh?"

"Because it's coming from Kaiba and I'm certain that it's not him."

"So you're saying that something is feeding off of him, like a parasite?" asked Yami Bakura.

"That's what I'm guessing," he answered, clearly aggravated..

"I'd say that you're right."

"What or who is the parasite though?"

"That is something I'm not going to tell you."

"What!"

"You heard me, Pharaoh. I'm not telling you unless you do something for me."

"Depends what you want."

"And because I already know that you won't give me your Millennium Puzzle, I'm not telling you anything, Pharaoh. Bye."

"Bakura!" Yami yelled, but it was too late. He already hung up.


	7. The Enemy

**Chapter 7: The Enemy**

Kaiba got home at 5:30. He had taken some different routes to get home this time. He wasn't really in any hurry to get back. When he opened the door, Mokuba came running up to him.

"Big brother, you're home!" he cried happily. "Where have you been? You didn't say you were going to be late today, and I called Kaiba Corp, but they said you weren't there. Then, I called your cell, but you never picked up!"

"Mokuba, calm down," said Seto. He wasn't in the mood for any of this right now. "I need some quiet right now."

"What's wrong?"

"I have a slight head ache."

"You want some aspirin?"

"No, I just need to lie down for awhile."

Seto walked passed his younger brother, and hurriedly went up the steps. He went straight to his room and locked the door behind him. His head was now starting to throb. Maybe he should have gotten some aspirin. He made his way over to his bed and sat down.

_"Foolish mortal,"_ said the voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Seto.

_"I did,"_ it answered. _"What's wrong? Feeling a bit light headed?"_

Seto's head started hurting even more. He moaned.

"Who are you?" he asked.

_"Don't you remember me?"_

Seto didn't answer. He just kept holding his head.

The voice laughed, _"Don't you remember your last duel with the pharaoh?"_

"Who?"

"You tried to destroy the Pyramid of Light with your dragon, but it failed you due to my great strength."

Seto closed his eyes tightly. He remembered that day, and hated it more than anything. Then, Seto remembered the man who picked him up by his head and threw him to the ground. His eyes shot open.

_"Remember me now?"_

"Who...who are you?"

_"I am Anubis,"_ he answered.

"What do you want from me?"

_"Your pain and suffering from your guilt, memories, self-image, and loved ones."_

Seto heard Anubis laugh. He shut his eyes tightly again due to the pain in his head.

"Where are you?" Seto asked.

_"I'm living inside of you,"_ Anubis answered. _"I've been within your mind since your duel with the pharaoh. I transferred a part of my soul within your body so that just in case I lost I'd be able to return. I used your pain to grow stronger."_

"My...my pain?"

_"I know all about you, Seto Kaiba. I know about your mother and your father, and the feelings you felt for them. I know all about you and your young brother being in the orphanage. I know about the pain and suffering you both went through once you were adopted. I know your worst fears, your nightmares, your wishes. I know that you have thought about sending your poor brother back to the orphanage because you felt you weren't the right person to take care of him. You wanted him to have a chance to have a better family, and you still think that."_

Seto was horrified at what he was hearing. He didn't even know if this voice was real or if it was something he was imagining due to all the pain.

"Why...why are you doing this?" asked Seto.

_"I'm doing this so I can destroy the pharaoh!"_ Anubis cried out. _"And perhaps I can destroy you too."_

"What!" cried Seto.

Then, Seto felt his body going numb. His hands fell down and landed on his bed. He could hardly even think. He'd lost complete and total control of his body! Anubis only laughed at his fright. Then the next thing Seto knew, he was inside of a room. A room like Yugi's and Yami's soul rooms. In fact, that's exactly where Seto was. He was inside his soul room looking out at the outside world.

"What just happened?" Seto wondered aloud.

"I took control of your body, Mortal," Anubis answered him.

"That's not possible. None of this can be happening!"

"Oh but it is. And it can only stop once I'm defeated, but I'm going to make sure that that doesn't happen this time."

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing. This Anubis guy took control of him! He obviously looked like him, and sounded like him! That could cause some serious problems! Seto didn't know what he was planning to do, but guessed it wasn't anything good.

"Let's go see what your brother is up to," said Anubis. He started walking towards Seto's bedroom door.

"Don't hurt him!" yelled Seto to Anubis.

There wasn't an answer. He just watched as the bedroom door got closer. He saw Anubis open it and walk down the stairs, turn, and walk into the family room where they found Mokuba.

"Mokuba," Anubis spoke using Seto's voice.

Mokuba looked over at him, "Hey, Bro."

Seto watched helplessly. He didn't want Anubis to hurt his little brother. Especially because Mokuba would think that he did it! Seto couldn't remember a time when he was so scared.

"Come here please," Anubis ordered.

Mokuba got off the couch and walked over to who he thought was his brother.

"Follow me," Anubis said as he turned and walked over towards the front doors.

Mokuba didn't know what was going on, but he obeyed and followed anyways. They walked to the front gates, turned, and walked down the street. Eventually, they made it to the park where they found Yugi and the gang talking about something.

"Big Brother, why are we here?" asked Mokuba.

Anubis smirked in reply to him.

Yami instantly felt an evil presence when Kaiba arrived. He looked over to him, but saw no difference as of yet. But something was wrong.

"Uh...hey Kaiba," greeted Joey, ready to be insulted.

"Wheeler."

Joey was surprised. He was expecting Kaiba to just jump on him, but instead he only got a simple response.

"Hi," Mokuba said to everyone.

He started walking over to them while " Kaiba" did the same. Yami was still a bit unsure about all of this. He watched "Kaiba" closely. He saw his hand reaching for his pocket, and saw him pull out a knife! But Yami recognized it instantly! That was Anubis' dagger, and Yami could see that Mokuba was in great danger.

Anubis pulled out his dagger carefully so that no one saw, and was just about to stab Mokuba when Yami jumped out and grabbed Mokuba out of the way.

"Hey!" cried Mokuba. "What are you doing, Yugi?"

"That's not your brother," Yami replied.

"Huh?" said everyone.

"How could it not be?" asked Joey. "I mean, who else could it be?"

"It's Anubis," snarled Yami not taking his eyes off of him.

"How right you are, Pharaoh," Anubis said. "I wondered when you would find out about me."

"Where's Kaiba?"

"Right here watching every move I make."

Anubis then took his dagger and cut his arm. Everyone gasped as Anubis started laughing.

"You see, that doesn't hurt me. It harms this boy. His pain gives me strength."

"What!" cried Mokuba.

"I have a plan for this boy," announced Anubis, "so I can make him suffer forever."

Everyone waited.

"First off, I'll torture him even more, next, I'll kill his loved one, and lastly, I shall make him immortal so he can't be reunited with him after death."

Mokuba felt tears coming to his eyes. Kaiba felt the same.

"How could you be so cruel, Anubis?" asked Yami.

"Because I'm the Lord of the Dead," he answered. "I'll choose who lives and dies."

"Big Brother," Mokuba said to himself, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"This is horrible," said Tristan.

"Yeah," agreed Téa. "That Anubis guy is back. Plus he's controlling Kaiba's body!"

Kaiba couldn't help it. As he listened and saw the hurt look on his brother's face, tears started to fall from his eyes. He was completely helpless in this situation! How could he save his only living family if he couldn't even control his own body? Kaiba knew Anubis was getting stronger because of his tears. He could feel it, but he couldn't help it. This was all just too painful.

"You won't get away with this!" Mokuba sobbed.

Anubis glared at him, "You don't have a say in the matter."

Mokuba looked even more hurt. Kaiba could hardly stand it. He wanted to go over and comfort his little brother, but Anubis was there. It wasn't safe for Mokuba to be around his older brother anymore.

"The glory of it is" started Anubis, "is that Kaiba will watch the entire thing. I'll make sure it's nice and bloody for him. The best thing is that your blood will be covered on his hands! By then, I'll be strong enough to get my body back, and make this boy immortal to live with his scars for all of eternity."

Anubis laughed while everyone else had disgusted looks on their faces. Mokuba buried his face into Yami's shirt and started crying harder. Kaiba's tears had turned into soft sobs. Yes, the big, tough CEO was crying.

"You're still a horrible person, Anubis," Yami hissed at him. "Mokuba is right. You won't get away with this."

"And I suppose that you're going to stop me, Pharaoh?" snapped Anubis. "I am still more powerful than you."

"Then how was I able to defeat you twice? Perhaps you're not as strong as you think, Anubis."

Anubis smirked at all of them, then turned around and left.

"Next time I will succeed in killing that child, and in killing you as well," said Anubis.

Everyone watched as Anubis left. Mokuba tried to run after him, but Yami grabbed his arm and held on tightly.

"Let me go!" he cried, tears still running down his cheeks. "I need to help Seto!"

"Mokuba, right now we can't do anything," Yami said to him, struggling to hold him back.

"Please!" he begged. "I need to help my brother!" He sank down to his knees.

"Mokuba, he's right. We have to think of a way to help out Kaiba first," said Joey.

"Come on Mokuba, you'll stay at my home tonight," said Yami.

They all started walking away, but Mokuba just sat there. Tristan went back and picked him up, and carried him back to the game shop. Mokuba clutched a hold of the shoulder of Tristan's long brown coat. Tristan couldn't help but feel sorry for poor Mokuba. What had happened at the park was intense for all of them, but it must've crushed Mokuba the most. When they finally got to the game shop, they took Mokuba upstairs to Yugi's room. He'd cried himself to sleep on the way to the game shop. They laid him on Yugi's bed and put the covers over him. After that, Joey, Tristan, and Téa left, and Yugi and Yami switched places. Yugi got some extra blankets and pillows and put them on the couch, then stayed up and talked with Yami.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Yugi asked him.

_"I'm not sure, but if Anubis is behind it it's obviously not something good."_

"Do you think he may actually kill Mokuba?"

_"That's something we have to prevent. I'm sure that Kaiba would want his younger brother to live even if he doesn't."_

"True. But we need a plan. We need to figure out how to separate those two."

_"You're right. I do know someone who may know how to fix this."_

"Who!?" asked Yugi, jumping up.

_"Ishizu."_

"Ishizu Ishtar? Isn't she back in Egypt now?" asked Yugi.

_"She was, but look at today's newspaper,"_ Yami said, turning his gaze towards the paper on the coffee table.

Yugi picked it up and read a few lines of the article on the front.

"She's back here!" Yugi cried happily. "At the museum! We can go ask her!"

_"I won't guarantee that she'll know, Yugi,"_ Yami said, _"but we'll try."_

"Anything is worth a shot," said Yugi. "Especially when lives hang in the balance."

Yami nodded his head,

_"Get some sleep, Yugi. You'll need it for tomorrow."_

Yugi agreed, and laid down under his blankets and quickly fell asleep.


	8. Yugi's assignment

**Chapter 8: Yugi's Assignment**

The next morning Mokuba woke up and at first thought that what had happened at the park had just been another dream. That quickly changed when he saw where he was. He remembered Tristan was carrying him to Yugi's house, and they must've put him in here to sleep. Mokuba thought about his older brother, and tears welled up in his eyes. He was going to help his brother no matter what the cost, like Seto would do for him. It was time that Mokuba could do something for him. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs to find Yugi and his grandfather at the store counter.

"Good morning," greeted Yugi.

Mokuba replied with a sad look.

"I'm going to the museum now," said Yugi.

"Why are you going there?" asked Mokuba.

"Just to check out something," Yugi smiled and headed for the door.

Yugi went directly to the museum. He wanted to get there as fast as possible to try and get some answers. When he walked in, he immediately found Ishizu.

"Hey, Ishizu," said Yugi, walking over to her.

"Hello, Yugi," she said. "I thought you might come here."

"Why is that?"

"I may not have my Millennium Necklace anymore to see the future, but I can tell that something dark is out there."

"That darkness is Anubis, and he's using Kaiba to get around," said Yugi. "We need help to get them apart. He won't stop feeding off Kaiba until he has his own body!"

"He likes people to suffer just like many evil-doers do. But he's the lord of the dead. There's no stopping what he's planning at the moment."

"What! There has to be something!"

"It would be too risky. In the process of destroying him, you could also destroy Kaiba," said Ishizu. "I doubt that's what you are wanting."

"No, it isn't," Yugi said sadly. "But at the moment, Kaiba is suffering. What can we do about that?"

"All I can tell you is that we have to wait it out."

"But..."

"Anubis will become stronger, and then you'll be able to create your own plan to defeat him. Just as Yami had done 5,000 years ago. I'm sorry if I couldn't be of anymore help to you."

"No, you told us what you could," said Yugi. "Well then, I guess we'll see you later."

Ishizu nodded, and Yugi left the museum.

"Well, that didn't work out as well as I hoped," said Yugi.

_"Or perhaps it did,"_ said Yami.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Yugi.

_"We will have to wait until Anubis gets stronger to defeat him. Right now he is connected with Kaiba, and if we try anything it will only affect Kaiba."_

"That's true. But how long will it be before we can do anything?"

_"Probably not very long. We'll have to start devising a plan now."_

Yugi nodded and changed places with Yami. He was about to walk to Joey's house when something stopped him.

_"What is it?"_ asked Yugi.

"It's coming from that direction, and that's the direction of Kaiba's home."

Yami ran off towards Kaiba's. It probably took about fifteen minutes to get there. He stopped outside of the gates to the Kaiba Mansion. They were open which was strange. Yami walked calmly onto the grounds and up to the house.

_"Is he here?"_

Yami nodded.

_"Do you think it's a good idea to be here then?"_

Yami turned the doorknob and walked inside. He heard a faint crying. He walked up the stairs to Kaiba's room and walked inside, and found him lying on the bed.

"Kaiba," said Yami.

He was startled a bit by the sound of someone else's voice.

"Yugi?"

_"It is Kaiba,"_ said Yugi.

"Kaiba, how are you doing?" asked Yami, not sure of what to say to him.

"How do you think?" said Kaiba sadly. "Where's my brother?"

"I'm not sure I should say it," said Yami. "Anubis would hear."

"Yugi, I need you to do me something."

"What?"

"Keep Mokuba as far away from me as possible," Kaiba said, tears streaming down his face. "I want him safe."

"I will, Kaiba," said Yami. "He's really worried about you."

"I saw his face. I know."

"Anything you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him...that... I care about him."

"I will."

"And give him this," said Kaiba.

He pulled out a picture from under his mattress, and handed it to Yami. Yami looked at the picture. It was of Kaiba and Mokuba when they were younger. Kaiba had a smile on his face that was much like his brother's. That was something that he'd never seen on Kaiba's face before.

"Just keep him away from me," repeated Kaiba.

"Don't worry," said Yami.

"Don't worry? How can I not worry! Anubis wants to kill him, and the blood will be on my hands! My hands! I can hardly take the fact that he has to stay away from me! How can I take his blood on my hands!" yelled Kaiba.

"Kaiba, I know you're upset about Mokuba's safety, but he will be fine," Yami said calmly.

"Yugi, he's using my memories against me," Kaiba said suddenly.

"Using your memories against you? How?"

"He's making me relive moments with my brother which makes me remember that I take him for granted every second of the day! I can't take it!"

"You have to for your brother. He wants to help you."

"Well, he can't!"

"Everything will be fine. We'll defeat Anubis, and everything will return to normal."

Kaiba's hands flew up to his forehead, " He's coming!"

Kaiba sunk to his knees as Yami and Yugi watched on helplessly. Then, he put his arms back down, and stood up before Yami. He had a smirk on his face.

"You think you can defeat me again, Pharaoh?"

"Anubis!" cried Yami.

"I've made sure that you won't defeat me again," said Anubis. "And just remember that no matter what you try to do I will kill his young brother."

"I'll see to it that you won't," said Yami.

"Will you? You didn't stop him from dying in the past."

"What?"

"You heard me, Pharaoh. Only it wasn't me who killed him then."

Yami was shocked at what he'd heard. He wasn't sure if what Anubis just told him was true. There was that chance it was true, but he could be lying to make him think he couldn't do it, and to make Kaiba doubt what he'd asked him to do. But Yami knew he and his friends could protect Mokuba.

"I will protect Mokuba," said Yami. "You can be sure of that."

"No Pharaoh, I know you won't. You won't be there at one point just like in the past, and when that happens, I'll come in and dispose of him."

"I'll stop you before you can get that far in you plan."

"I'm already at that part. It's just the matter of timing," Anubis laughed evilly.

Yami turned to leave, hating that he was leaving Kaiba there, but he had no choice. He hurried back to the game shop where he found Mokuba sitting on the couch.

"I talked with your brother," said Yami.

Mokuba perked up, "When?"

"A little while ago," he answered. "He asked me to tell you that he cares about you."

Mokuba put his head into the pillow and started to cry. He wanted to hear those words, but not under these circumstances! But it was the thought of Seto being in so much pain, and still saying he cares that got to Mokuba.

"And he asked me to give you this," said Yami, holding out the picture.

Mokuba looked up, and took the photo from him. Mokuba looked at the two boys within the frame. They both looked so happy then. Mokuba hugged it tightly to his chest and cried some more.

Yami couldn't imagine the pain they were both feeling right about now. He saw both of them hurt and crying today. It must be extremely hard for Kaiba if he was crying. Yami could hardly take it. But he had a duty to carry out. He had to protect Mokuba. It didn't matter if Anubis' story was true or not, he had to make sure Mokuba stayed safe. Kaiba didn't ask him for anything, but this was different. His brother's life was on the line. Both of their lives could be on the line. Yami couldn't think of anything else to do for Mokuba, so he sat down next to him and gave him a hug to comfort him.


	9. Another Risk

**Chapter 9: Another Risk**

The next day Joey and the rest of the gang came over to the game shop to be with Yugi and Mokuba. Mokuba would barely show himself.

"Poor Mokuba," said Téa.

"I feel sorry for him too, Téa," said Tristan, "but we have to focus right now."

"He's right," said Joey. "We've gotta save Kaiba."

"Remember, we can't just barge up and attack," Yami started, "whatever we do right now will only harm Kaiba. Once Anubis has gained enough power we will be able to defeat him."

"Hopefully this time will be once and for all," said Tristan.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what are we gonna do to him when he does get stronger?" asked Joey.

"That's what we have to figure out," answered Yami.

"You mean you don't know!" cried Joey. "C'mon!"

"I'm sorry."

"Joey, get a grip," said Téa.

"Well Joey does have a point," piped up Tristan. "What can we use to defeat Anubis? Like what kind of weapons should we use?"

"I'd say we should use our duel monsters cards," said Yami.

"Huh? You mean how the monsters were real last time?" asked Joey. "We should make that happen again?"

"Kaiba's Blue Eyes Shining Dragon saved us last time, and it may be able to do it again," explained Yami. "If we can get it."

"If? What do you mean?" asked Joey.

"Kaiba needs to give us the card, but Anubis can always jump in and stop him. He remembers what happened last time with that dragon, and he won't just let Kaiba give it to us."

"Yami's right," said Téa. "Then what are we going to do?"

"Steal it," said Yami simply.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Joey. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"It's the only way to get it without Anubis knowing," Yami said calmly.

"How do you propose we even do that?" asked Tristan.

"With help from a thief."

"Yami Bakura? He wouldn't even tell us who the evil presence was," said Joey. "Why would he help us now?"

"Trust me, Joey," said Yami. "He will."

* * *

"You want me to steal one of Kaiba's cards?" asked Yami Bakura.

"Yes," said Yami.

"What makes you think I will?"

"Anubis is guarding it," the pharaoh lied.

Yami Bakura's face looked like a combination of shock and happiness.

"Fine," he said. "I'll do it."

"I thought so," said Yami. "But you must give it to us."

"If you are planning to stop Anubis, then far be from me to stand in your way," said Yami Bakura. "However, I will be fighting him along with you."

"Are you saying that we'll be partners?" asked Yami.

"Don't get used to it," he sneered. "Take me to Kaiba's."

Yami led the tomb robber from the apartment where Bakura lived and down to Kaiba's mansion. Yami Bakura looked at it with a smirk realizing how fun it would be sneak inside. They walked up to the doors where Yami told Yam Bakura what to do.

"You mustn't be seen by Kaiba because that will bring forth Anubis. Just get in, grab his card, get back out here, and hand it to me."

"Don't worry, I won't get caught."

He walked inside of the mansion and started looking around. He could feel the evil within the rooms. He decided the best place to start may be underground. He used his Millennium Ring to find the door to the basement, quickly and cautiously getting there. After making sure that no one was down there, he opened up the door and walked down the steps. Once at the bottom, he turned on the light. It wasn't as well kept as the rest of the mansion making it look like nothing valuable was down there. Yami Bakura knew that this would be a lovely spot to hide valuable things so thieves would think twice about staying down there.

He walked around looking through boxes, in cabinets, and on shelves, but found nothing. He was a bit disappointed, but he did find some things that could be worth something. Kaiba was smart, but his precious deck wasn't down there. But why should it be? It would have to be closer to Kaiba so he could keep a close watch on it. He shut off the lights and made his way back up the stairs. He closed the basement door and started walking towards the stairs. The closest place for it to be would be his room. He started walking up the stairs to the second floor. He used his ring to find Kaiba's room, but there was a problem. Kaiba was in it.

Yami Bakura had to get Kaiba out so he could look around. He knew he couldn't be seen or else the whole thing would be ruined. Thinking fast, he ran down the hall, and banged on several doors. The sudden noises caught Kaiba's attention. Kaiba got up and looked down the hall to see a shadow run into his brother's room. Kaiba suddenly wondered if it was his younger brother. Kaiba quickly ran down to his room and walked inside. He looked around, but he didn't see anyone. Yami Bakura stayed hidden behind the door. Kaiba looked around and walked towards the closet doors. Yami Bakura saw him move, wondering what to do. The closet was on the same wall he was leaning against. If Kaiba looked over and saw him then all would be lost. As Kaiba got closer to the closet, Yami Bakura sunk closer to the floor. Finally Kaiba made it over to the closet. He slowly opened the door, but found nothing inside. Then, he was shoved inside and locked in. Yami Bakura had no choice. He leaned a chair up against it, and ran back down the hall to Kaiba's room.

He knew Anubis could emerge and easily get out of the closet so he had to act quickly. He looked through drawers, in cabinets, and in the closet, but still found nothing. Then, he spotted Kaiba's brief case. Yami Bakura could hear the closet door cracking. He quickly opened up the brief case and found Kaiba's deck. He quickly searched through it, and grabbed his target along with four other cards. That's when he heard the closet door break. He put the cards inside his pocket, closed the brief case, and…

"What is taking him so long?" wondered Yami.

_"Don't worry,"_ said Yugi.

"He needs to hurry up."

_"He'll get back here when he gets back."_

Yami tapped his foot impatiently. He had been out there for nearly fifteen minutes. He wondered if he'd been caught. That's when Yami Bakura ran outside in a hurry.

"What happened?" asked Yami.

"I'd suggest that you run," he yelled back.

Yami didn't know what he'd done, but he figured that he'd better get out of there too. He finally caught up with Yami Bakura outside of the apartments where his host lived.

`"What happened?" Yami asked again.

`"He caught me," Yami Bakura answered.

`"How?"

"I lured Kaiba out of his room, down the hall, and then shoved him inside a closet. Then, I locked him inside, I ran back to his bedroom, and found the cards. I put them in my pocket, and that's when Anubis came and found me."

"How did you get away?"asked Yami.

"I drained his energy."

"What!" cried Yami. "How could you do that!"

"I did it so I could escape."

"You drained Kaiba as well! Anubis will regain his energy, but Kaiba won't!"

"Kaiba will, but not as fast."

"It doesn't matter! You weren't supposed to do anything to him!"

"I did what I had to do to obtain these."

He showed the cards to Yami who took them.

"I told you to just take the Shining Dragon," said Yami.

"I thought those could be of some help as well," said Yami Bakura.

"You do realize that you've made this plan even more dangerous to Kaiba's safety?" said Yami.

"I did what I had to do, Pharaoh," he repeated again. "You never said I couldn't defend myself."

"I said not to get caught so you wouldn't have had to," said Yami.

"Oh well," said Yami Bakura, walking inside the apartment complex.

Yami glared at him as he walked away.

_"Does this mean that Kaiba may not be able to survive at all?"_ asked Yugi.

"I'm not sure Yugi," Yami answered. "Kaiba was growing weaker as Anubis grew stronger. Anubis wasn't going to kill Kaiba, but that doesn't mean he won't turn around and change his mind about it."

Yami started walking back to the game shop where the gang was waiting for his return. He'd have to tell them the good news and the bad news about their current situation. He just hoped that Kaiba would be able to make it.


	10. Painful Situations

**DGG: I wrote this chapter centering on Kaiba at the request of one of my reivewers: DemonSurfer. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Painful Situations**

That night, Seto found himself lying on his bedroom floor. At least he thought that was where he was. He remembered Anubis took over his body again, but couldn't remember much after that. He could barely move.

"Wha...what...happened?" he asked.

"Our energy was drained," answered Anubis.

"What?"

"The person sneaking around here was the tomb robber," Anubis told him. "He drained our energy to get away."

Seto noticed that Anubis sounded tired. He knew that now would be a perfect time for Yugi and his friends to strike, but what would happen to him? He didn't want to break his promise to Mokuba and leave him, but maybe he wouldn't die. Maybe they could destroy Anubis without killing him too. Seto thought about it and knew that the answer would be they would both die. If not both, it would definitely be him.

"My energy is coming back much faster than yours," said Anubis, snapping Seto out of his thoughts. "It's partially because I'm taking the energy that you are gaining back."

Anubis laughed, and Seto felt even more helpless than he already did. He couldn't understand why this was happening to him. Seto tried to get up, but couldn't lift his arms. He was trying hard to fight off Anubis, but didn't know how. Seto felt more tears in his eyes. He wanted Anubis gone and felt like there was something he could do to weaken him, but didn't know what or how. He needed to make sure his younger brother stayed safe. If Mokuba died he didn't know what he'd do, especially if Anubis could really force him to spend eternity on the planet.

"I could take you to see your young sibling if you'd like," Anubis said.

Seto remained silent, mostly because he barely had enough strength, but also because he knew that Anubis was still going to kill Mokuba.

"In a few days I'll be able to let you see him and his terrified face," schemed Anubis.

"You'll see his horrified expression at the hands that he found so caring because they're the things killing him. Then, I'll separate from your body, and you'll be able to cradle your dead brother's body in your arms."

That was the only image in Seto's head. He tried to get it out, but couldn't find another picture in his mind. He was so afraid that it would come true. Kaiba let the tears slide gently down his cheeks, unable to do anything else. Anubis then took control. He was able to stand and walk. He walked over to the window and looked out at the view.

"This is a lovely place to live," he said. "It's a good thing you'll be alive forever to enjoy it."

Anubis then remembered that Bakura had been around Seto's brief case. He walked slowly over to it and knelt beside it. He slid it out of place and opened it. He found Seto's deck inside. He picked up the cards and looked through it. He could still remember all the cards that had been in Seto's deck. All cards were accounted for except for five. Anubis tossed them into the air, letting them drift slowly to the ground. He now knew what they were scheming. They were going to use monsters to destroy him.

* * *

In the soul room, Seto was lying on his stomach on the floor. He still couldn't get up. He laid there thinking about Mokuba. He hoped that Yugi would be able to protect his brother. He knew that Mokuba would be alright, or at least he hoped so. No, he knew so. He felt so bad that Mokuba couldn't help him. He knew Mokuba wanted to help him out, but in order to keep him safe he had to stay as far away from him as possible. Kaiba would have no problem staying away from his little brother, but two things could change that. Anubis could get to him, and Mokuba may come.

Kaiba dreaded that thought. His brother would be coming to help him out only to come and get killed. Kaiba still had the image of his brother dead in front of him. He couldn't open his eyes, due to being so weak, so the image stayed. Kaiba was useless in this situation. He was weak compared to Anubis. He couldn't get rid of him, and the thought of his brother dead frightened him. Being alone forever frightened him, and he couldn't help any of it. More tears fell from Kaiba's eyes. He wanted everything to go back to normal. He would give anything for everything to just go back to normal.

That's when Anubis started tearing in to Seto's memories again.

"No, please stop," begged Seto.

Instantly, Seto saw when Mokuba was first brought home from the hospital. Seto watched the memory, more tears pouring from his eyes. His father was holding Mokuba as Seto walked into the room.

"Hey, Seto," his father said. "Do you wanna hold him?"

"Okay," the young Seto said, a bit nervous.

Seto watched as his father handed his baby brother to him, and watched the smile light up on his face. Seto remembered how he felt that day. Holding his brother for the first time gave him the ultimate feeling. He held Mokuba for most of the day. He felt so happy when Mokuba fell asleep in his arms.

Presently Kaiba felt so horrible. He knew there would only be one first time he would hold his brother in his arms. Only one time he would have that feeling. He took it all for granted. Everything in his life was taken for granted.

Suddenly, Kaiba was back on the floor of his soul room. Alone. Well, alone as he could be. Anubis was leaving him alone for the moment. Knowing that Kaiba was in pain gave Anubis even more strength. Kaiba couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't help the way he felt. And that could be his undoing.

* * *

Back at Yugi's, Mokuba was thinking about how he took everything for granted too. His brother needed his help, and he was going to give him help. Mokuba knew his brother wanted him to stay away from him, but that wasn't going to stop him. Seto was in pain, and Mokuba was going to comfort him. Mokuba had made up his mind. After everyone else was asleep, he was going back to his brother. He'd heard that Bakura had gone and gotten five of his brother's duel monsters cards. It wasn't fair! Everyone else could go near his brother but he couldn't. But tonight that was going to change. He was going to help his brother whether he lived or not. He was afraid to die, but he was going to try his hardest to be brave like his older brother always was.

Mokuba grabbed the pendant around his neck. His brother helped give him strength. He was going back there to help him. Yugi wasn't going to stop him. Knowing Seto was in pain was painful enough. He needed to go back. Mokuba wasn't going to take no for an answer. He walked over to Yugi's bedroom window and looked outside.

"I'm coming, big brother," whispered Mokuba.


	11. Midnight Terrors

**Chapter 11: Midnight Terrors**

It was midnight, and pitch black out. Rain clouds were looming overhead, but they weren't going to stop Mokuba from reaching his destination. His own home. Everyone was finally asleep. Mokuba quietly crept down the steps and to the door. He quietly opened it, and ran down the road towards the mansion. The rain started to pour when he was about half way there. There was a flash of lightning. It lit up the darkness like someone had just turned on a giant light outside. Thunder could be heard as a loud crash. Mokuba never stopped running. The sidewalks were slippery due to being wet, and he slipped many times, but he never stopped.

Finally he arrived outside the large gates. He remembered how his brother always locked them to keep everyone else out, but now they just hung open carelessly. He walked up to the front doors, and inside the mansion. He looked around, worry etched on his face. Things were knocked over, plants were shriveling up and dying, and it looked like no one had been there for quite some time. But he knew better. Yugi and Bakura had been here and both times his brother had been here too. He knew Seto was around somewhere. He ran upstairs to his older brother's room. The door was wide open. He peaked inside and saw his brother sitting on the bed, leaning against the back board. His eyes were closed. Mokuba decided to go over to him. Slowly, he made his way over to his brother who was still unaware of his presence.

"Seto?" asked Mokuba quietly.

Seto's eyes fluttered open weakly.

'No,' he thought. 'Mokuba can't be here!'

He turned his head slightly to find his younger brother's worried face.

"Mokuba," said Seto weakly, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you," said Mokuba, climbing onto the bed next to his brother.

"Mokuba, you have to leave."

"No, I'm not leaving you here."

"Please."

"I can't."

"Mokuba, you can't be here. It's not safe."

"I don't care. You need help, and I'm going to give it to you."

Seto knew Mokuba was meaning well, but he had to get him to leave. Part of him didn't want Mokuba to go. He was happy to see his little brother again, and he didn't want him to leave again, but Mokuba's safety came before Seto's happiness. Seto was snapped from his thoughts as Mokuba gave him a hug. Seto wanted to hug him back, but was still too weak to move his arms that far.

Just then, Seto felt Anubis clawing his way to the outside.

'No, just leave him alone!' Seto cried to him.

All he heard in response was Anubis' maniacal laughter.

"Mokuba, get out now," Seto ordered, alarm in his tired voice.

Mokuba let go of his older brother, "What's wrong?"

"Run, Mokuba!" said Seto. "Run!"

Mokuba didn't have any time to run though. Just after his brother finished his sentence Anubis emerged, grabbing Mokuba's arms and holding on tightly.

"Finally, I've got you in my grasp," Anubis told him.

Mokuba struggled against Anubis' grip. Anubis wasn't at full strength yet, but was close enough to it. Mokuba couldn't do anything against Anubis. Seto watched in horror from the soul room. Tears filled his eyes once again.

"Please, just let him go!" Seto cried. "Please!"

Seto felt horrible that he couldn't help his brother. Mokuba needed his help, but there was nothing he could do! Seto couldn't stand it, and he was forced to watch.

"Any last words?" Anubis asked Mokuba.

"I...I'll let you kill me if you leave my brother alone," he said.

Seto was shocked. Mokuba was willing to sacrifice his life to save his? Seto didn't want Mokuba to die at all. He couldn't let Mokuba give his life just to save him. Anubis probably wouldn't stay true to his word any way.

"Interesting," said Anubis. "Risking your life for your older brother's. That's very noble of you."

Mokuba remained silent.

"Unfortunately, your brother will always suffer because of me," smirked Anubis. "You heard my plan for him, and thanks to your little visit here he'll suffer much sooner."

"No," said Mokuba, tears forming in his eyes.

Anubis grabbed his dagger from under the blankets and held it to Mokuba's throat.

Mokuba still tried to break free from Anubis' grasp, but he still couldn't manage to. Seto watched his poor brother struggle to get away. Seto's worst nightmare was coming true right before his eyes.

'This can't be happening,' he thought to himself. 'This is all just a horrible dream.'

Seto knew that wasn't true at all, but still hoped it was. Mokuba needed him and all he could do was watch!

"Say good-bye to your precious older brother," Anubis said to Mokuba.

He raised the dagger high into the air, about to deliver the blow to Mokuba. Mokuba shut his eyes tightly just when someone's voice rang out, "Anubis, let him go!"

Anubis looked over towards the doorway along with Mokuba.

"Yugi!" cried Mokuba.

Seto still wasn't relieved yet. Just because Yugi was here didn't mean that Mokuba was safe.

"Pharaoh, how nice of you to join us," smiled Anubis.

"Let him go," Yami ordered again, walking closer to them.

"You are no longer in charge," said Anubis. "It was your responsibility to protect this boy, and now you will watch as he dies as well. You let his older brother down."

_"We have to do something!"_ cried Yugi.

"Yes, but what?"

Both Yugi and Yami searched their minds for an answer but nothing came. They had to think of something fast or else Mokuba was a goner! It seemed hopeless until Yami got an idea.

"Anubis, you aren't at full power," said Yami. "Wouldn't it be better if you were at full power so you could kill him in a more creative way?"

"That won't work, Pharaoh," Anubis snapped at him, tightening his grip on Mokuba's arm causing him to squeak in pain.

_"Yami, use the power and the Millennium Puzzle!"_ cried Yugi.

"Anubis, stop or face my consequences," said Yami, holding up his Millennium Puzzle.

"Your inferior item doesn't frighten me," smirked Anubis.

He turned his attention back to Mokuba. He took his dagger and swiftly cut Mokuba's right arm.

"No," Kaiba squeaked.

"Anubis, leave the young one out of this!" cried out Yami.

"Why should I?"

_"Yami, please do something before he hurts Mokuba even worse!"_

"I'm still thinking of something to do to him that won't harm Kaiba," Yami told him.

_"Think faster!"_

"Mokuba is my prey, just as he was his brother's in the past," said Anubis.

"What!" gasped Mokuba.

"That's right," said Anubis. "In the past your brother killed you."

"No, Seto wouldn't hurt me on purpose!" cried Mokuba.

"You helplessly watched it as I held you back, Pharaoh," Anubis told them. "You struggled to get away to help the young child, but your attempts failed, and he was killed."

Yami couldn't say anything. He still wasn't sure if it was true or not, but it was still shocking to hear. Kaiba sat in the soul room, not knowing what to think. He usually didn't believe all that nonsense about the past, but this time it was different. Being possessed by someone can sway one's mind about these things. Mokuba didn't want to believe what he was hearing. Actually he didn't know what to believe.

"And you will watch helplessly now, Pharaoh."

"That won't happen again," said Yami.

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

Anubis smirked and a blast of energy hit Yami making him fall to his knees.

_"What happened?"_ asked Yugi.

" He...he...dr..drained my...en..er..gy," Yami stuttered.

"Now you can't stop me," laughed Anubis.

_"No!"_ cried Seto.

"Now, to finish the job I've started," said Anubis.

He cut Mokuba many more times on his arms, his stomach, and his face. None of them were very deep, but they still made the young Kaiba wince in pain. Finally, Anubis raised his dagger back into the air.

"It's time for the two brothers to say their silent good-byes to each other," smiled Anubis.

Mokuba shut his eyes tightly again, and Kaiba watched in horror. Then, when Anubis was about to strike he found that something was stopping his arm from moving. When he looked down he saw a shorter version of the pharaoh.

"You forgot about me," said Yugi.

"You think you can stop me? You are only a mere mortal."

'I'm sorry about this Kaiba,' Yugi thought.

Yugi jumped onto the bed and bit Anubis' arm causing him to let go of both Mokuba and the dagger, and sending Yugi and Mokuba to the floor. Anubis jumped down to the floor in search of his weapon, but instead came face to face with it.

"Don't move," ordered Yugi, Mokuba hiding behind him.

"You wouldn't do it," said Anubis. "Your bite may have harmed me tonight, but it's only because I am not a full power. However, if you try to kill me it'll also kill Seto."

"If I could hurt you, why wouldn't I be able to kill just you?"

"I am bonded with this boy at the life force," explained Anubis. "While I am weak I can't stop you from harming me, but if you kill me it will also kill the boy. Quite an ingenious plan, isn't it?"

"You're nothing more than a coward. All you're doing is hiding behind Kaiba!"

"If you really want to get rid of me, go ahead and stab me."

Yugi couldn't stab Anubis. He knew that Kaiba wouldn't survive. Instead, he stood up and pushed Mokuba towards the door, never taking his eyes off Anubis.

"I'll be able to finish what I started very soon," smirked Anubis.

Yugi had finally made it to the door. Quickly, he took Mokuba and went running out of the mansion. They didn't stop until they were half way back to the game shop. Neither of them had spoken since they left until Mokuba broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Yugi."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Then who should I be apologizing to!"

"You should be apologizing to Yami!"

"Yami?"

"He came to help you, and you saw what happened! Anubis drained his energy!"

"Then, you shouldn't have come!"

"You'd be dead right now if we hadn't shown up!" yelled Yugi. "If we got there one second later, you would've died!"

"I just wanted to help my brother," said Mokuba.

"We all know you want to help your brother," said Yugi more calmly, "but you can't go to him. He wanted you to stay away from him so you wouldn't get hurt."

Mokuba let the tears glide gently down his cheeks, the salty tears stinging the many cuts he'd received.

Finally they had arrived at the game shop.

"Just go in and get some rest," ordered Yugi.

Mokuba obeyed, barely hesitating. He ran inside and back up the stairs.

* * *

"I was so close to losing him tonight," cried Kaiba, still in the soul room.

Anubis hadn't given control back to him since Yugi and Mokuba left. Anubis had been pacing angrily back and forth at the end of the bed. Yugi had taken Anubis' dagger, and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Quit your crying!" Anubis snapped at Kaiba. "He's still alive! Aren't you happy about that!"

"Of course I am."

"Then stop complaining about what almost happened!"

That's when Kaiba realized he did that sort of thing a lot. He did complain about things that didn't happen. It's not that he wanted to. It was the thought of watching Mokuba suffer, and almost die tonight that upset him.

'I could have lost everything tonight,' Kaiba thought to himself. 'He only wanted to help me.'

Kaiba knew Mokuba meant well tonight, but he had to be sure that Mokuba didn't come back again until it was safe. When that would be, he didn't know. But Kaiba was willing to wait. Hopefully, Mokuba would be willing too.


	12. The Battle Begins

**DGG: I would just like to interject to say that the author's notes on this chapter made me laugh because I was ranting about how the floppy disc drive on my computer broke, and I was apparently saving these chapters to floppy discs at the time. Haha. So old.**

**Then the note at the end of this chapter said I hadn't updated in forever because we apparently got rid of AOL in favor of another dial-up service called NetLink, and I was unable to get online because I apparently deleted the Internet Explorer icon and couldn't get it back. My gosh! What was I doing to that poor computer? **

**Ah. Memories. Sorry. I just thought it would be amusing to share. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Battle Begins**

Mokuba looked out the window in Yugi's bedroom. He kept thinking about what had happened earlier. He only wanted to help, but kept hurting others. He was almost killed tonight! He knew he should have stayed at Yugi's, but he couldn't let his brother be in a world of pain!

Mokuba's salty tears were still stinging the fresh cuts on his face. He couldn't lose Seto. He was the only family he had left now! He promised himself at the orphanage that he'd never lose his older brother! Mokuba looked at the clock. It read 8:30. Mokuba needed and wanted some sleep, but he knew that when he closed his eyes he'd see his brother's hurt face. No, it was his worried face. Whichever, he didn't want to see it.

"Mokuba," said Solomon's voice, "don't you want something to eat?"

"No thanks," Mokuba answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just not hungry."

If Kaiba had heard those words he would've died of a heart attack! Mokuba was always hungry. He never said those words before. Not that Yugi and the gang would known that was odd, but it was. It would be like Joey not being hungry for something. If Mokuba wasn't going to eat, there would have to be something wrong.

"All right," said Solomon. "But if you want something you are welcome to anything we have."

"Thanks," Mokuba said.

Solomon left the room to go wake up Yugi. The store opened in half an hour, and Yugi was usually up by now.

"Yugi," Solomon said softly while gently shaking him. "Yugi, it's time to get up."

Yugi's eyes fluttered open, "Grandpa?" he asked groggily. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up and eat," Solomon smiled.

"Okay, Grandpa," said Yugi.

Yugi got up and took his blanket and pillow upstairs to his room.

"Hey," Yugi greeted. "Are you okay?"

Mokuba didn't answer him. He kept staring out the window.

Yugi didn't know what to do. He knew Mokuba wanted his brother. His brother would be able to comfort him, but Yugi wasn't capable of doing that. Kaiba was the person who could truly make him feel better.

"Yugi, I want my brother back," Mokuba sobbed.

"I know," said Yugi. "You'll be back with him soon."

"I want Anubis to go away. Why does he have to be picking on my brother?"

"Yami said that we'll start our attack tomorrow."

"No, we have to today! I can't wait anymore!"

"Mokuba, Yami's strength isn't back yet," said Yugi. "He said it will be mostly back by tomorrow."

"I DON'T CARE! My brother needs me!" he yelled.

"We still don't know how we're going to defeat Anubis."

Mokuba started crying harder, "I just want to help him. I don't feel like I'm doing anything!"

"You are helping," said Yugi. "You're supposed to be helping by staying away from your brother like he wants."

"That doesn't feel like much."

"It means a lot to your brother. What was his reaction when you first got there?"

"I think he was shocked but..."

"You see, he didn't expect you to come to his rescue. He didn't want you to come and get killed. He didn't want last night to happen. He told you to stay away because he cares about you!"

Mokuba couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees and cried even harder. Seto meant the world to him. He was the only family Mokuba had left, and he wasn't about to lose him.

"Yami, maybe we should do something now," said Yugi.

"_But...what...can...we...do?"_ asked Yami. _"I'm...not...at...full...strength."_

"Neither is Anubis," said Yugi. "I hurt him when I bit Kaiba's arm. Maybe we should attack now."

Yami thought about it. Yugi did have a point. Maybe they should start today.

_"You're...right...we...should...begin...tonight,"_ agreed Yami.

"Mokuba," Yugi said, walking over to him, "I'm going to call the others."

Mokuba looked up at him.

"We're going to attack tonight."

* * *

Later, Yami Bakura was sent back to the Kaiba mansion.

"Kaiba," he said.

Kaiba raised his head slowly, "What?"

"I need to speak with Anubis."

"No."

"I am not trying to tell you what is happening tonight," snapped Yami Bakura. "I was instructed to tell Anubis."

Kaiba fell to his knees, "No, please don't come!"

Yami Bakura watched intently. He still enjoyed watching others in pain. Finally, Kaiba stopped his cries.

"You need to speak with me?" said Anubis, standing up.

"I have an invitation for you. Be at the park in two hours."

"Are we beginning our fight so soon? What a shame. I was enjoying his pain."

"I will enjoy destroying you."

"Are you going to get revenge for the ones I killed? Is that why you are fighting?" asked Anubis.

"This has nothing to do with those people," Yami Bakura. "This is only for my enjoyment."

"Are you sure, Yami Bakura? Or is it the guilt of your village that makes you fight me?"

Yami Bakura glared at him, "Be there in two hours."

He swiftly turned and walked away as Anubis smirked.

"You hear that, mortal?" Anubis asked Kaiba. "Today is when the fight begins. Your precious brother will be killed tonight."

Kaiba didn't want to think about that anymore. He almost lost Mokuba last night. He couldn't watch Mokuba die now!

'There has to be something I can do to weaken him,' thought Kaiba. 'But how?'

He wanted to get up, but he still couldn't walk very well. Kaiba couldn't do anything but sit around and feel helpless, and he was sick of it.

"Prepare yourself for what will happen," laughed Anubis.

* * *

Two hours later Yugi and his friends were at the park. Everyone but Mokuba. He was forced to stay back at the game shop with Yugi's grandpa. They knew Mokuba would be coming so they wanted to finish this as fast as possible.

"Everyone, be on guard," instructed Yugi."Who knows what Anubis may do."

"Do you have the cards, Yugi?" asked Yami Bakura.

"Yeah, they're right here," he said, taking them out of his pocket.

"I'll take these two," he said, taking two of them.

"Joey, you have your deck right?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah," he said.

"Use it."

"Mmhmm."

"Everyone is here," spoke his "Kaiba's" voice. "Well, everyone but the little one."

Everyone turned and found Anubis.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Anubis," smirked Yami Bakura. "Yugi is right here."

"Hey!" yelled Yugi.

"Enough!" ordered Anubis. "I came to fight."

"If you wanna fight, I'll give ya one!" yelled Joey as he ran up to Anubis, ready to punch.

"Joey, stop!" cried Yugi.

It was too late. Joey wasn't about to be stopped. Anubis only smirked. When Joey was about to punch him, a mirror wall appeared. Joey ended up punching the reflection of himself, which sent him flying backwards!

"Joey!" cried Yugi.

"Joey, get up!" cried Téa.

The mirror wall disappeared, revealing Anubis' smiling face.

"I can't be hurt that easily," he said.

"I...noticed," panted Joey.

"Where is the little one?" asked Anubis.

"That's really none of your business," Tristan said while helping Joey up.

"It may not be my business, but it is his brother's," said Anubis. "His brother needs to know."

"His brother wants him to be safe, and he is," said Yugi.

"For now," said Anubis. "We'll see if you can keep him that way."

"Yugi, get your deck ready," ordered Yami Bakura.

Yugi nodded, pulling out his deck.

"Let's start our battle," said Anubis.

Directly after his words, a Blue Eyes White Dragon emerged from the ground where Anubis was standing. The Blue Eyes roared, sending chills up everyone's spine. Anubis stood on the mighty dragon's head.

"You should have taken this card from the boy's deck that day, tomb robber," said Anubis.

"I call forth the Man-Eater Bug," called Yami Bakura.

His Millennium Ring activated, calling forth the monster on the card, "I'll destroy your dragon."

Anubis smirked, "I don't think you will."

The Man-Eater Bug sprung towards the Blue Eyes only to run into the mirror wall.

"No way!" cried Tristan.

"I can use my mirror wall against anything I choose," explained Anubis. "I can use my powers to make it reflect your re-directed attacks too."

"I know something that should shatter his mirror wall," said Yugi.

"You can't break my mirror if my monster absorbs it," said Anubis.

"Absorbs it?" repeated Téa. "Yugi, what does he mean?"

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon can't absorb traps," said Yami Bakura.

"My powers enable it to," smirked Anubis.

"Well that's not fair!" cried Téa.

Then, the mirror wall was sucked inside the dragon's wings.

"That...can't be good," said Joey.

Anubis laughed.

"What can we do?" asked Yugi.

"Summon your Black Luster Soldier," said Yami Bakura. "It may be able to help us."

Yugi, used the power of his puzzle to summon the Black Luster Soldier.

"You can't stop my Black Luster Soldier from destroying your dragon!" cried Yugi.

The Black Luster Soldier sprang forward to attack, but the Blue Eyes held its wings out in front of it. The Black Luster Soldier's reflection was in its wings! Yugi's monster attacked its own reflection, and it was sent flying to the ground.

"You'll have to get past the mirror wall to attack my dragon," laughed Anubis.

"His dragon is the mirror," said Tristan. "In order to destroy the mirror you'd have to destroy the dragon."

"Right now it looks pretty hopeless," said Téa. "No matter what they do they can't even touch his monster!"

"My idea might still work," said Yugi. "If his dragon is the mirror, I may be able to shatter his Blue Eyes."

"Shatter my dragon?" said Anubis. "You'd be a fool to try."

_"Do it, Yugi!"_ Kaiba cried from inside his soul room.

"I...I can help," said Joey.

"Are you sure?" asked Tristan.

"You can barely stand," said Téa.

"I'm okay ," he said, taking out his deck. "I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

With help from Yugi's puzzle, the Red Eyes appeared in front of them.

"Wait Joey, before you call an attack I'd like to try something," said Yugi. "I call upon Kuriboh and Catapult Turtle!"

"I see what Yugi's doing!" cried Téa happily.

"Now Catapult Turtle can launch Kuriboh at the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Instantly, the Kuriboh went flying towards Anubis' monster. The Blue Eyes readied itself by sticking its wings out in front. Everyone watched intently. The small Kuriboh hit the Blue Eyes' wings, shattering them to pieces.

"No!" cried Anubis.

"That takes care of the mirror wall!" cried Joey.

"My dragon may not be able to defend, but he can still attack!"

The Blue Eyes opened its mighty jaws ready to unleash its attack. It sent the white beam of light straight for Yugi's Kuriboh! That's when Yugi activated his multiply card, creating a barrier for them. Once the attack was complete, more Kuriboh appeared.

"Good thinkin, Yuge," said Joey.

The Blue Eyes roared in anger.

"Your tiny dust mites can't protect you forever," said Anubis.

"No, but my Man-Eater Bug can now feast upon your dragon," smirked Yami Bakura.

The Man-Eater Bug leapt forward again, and landed on the dragon's neck. It bit it, and with one final roar the dragon disappeared. Anubis stayed floating in the air.

"Your foolish attempts are not enough to defeat me," laughed Anubis. "Whether or not I stay in this world, I will destroy that young child and make his older brother immortal."

"You won't get your hands on Mokuba," said Yugi.

Anubis turned his head to one side, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Everyone turned their gaze to where Anubis was looking.

_"No!"_ cried Kaiba.

Mokuba was running towards them.

"No," Yugi whispered to himself.

"You're not keeping me away from here!" Mokuba cried at Yugi.

Anubis started laughing. Finally, he could accomplish his goal of ruining Kaiba's life. It was all thanks to Mokuba's arrival. Finally, Kaiba would suffer greatly.


	13. The Fight Continues

**Chapter 13: The Fight Continues**

Anubis smiled widely as Mokuba looked up at him with fearful eyes. They were both fearful of him and for his brother's safety. Kaiba's fear was rising quickly. Everyone stood there, not sure of what was going to happen next. Finally, Anubis spoke.

"This is a special occasion now," he smirked. "Andro Sphinx, seize the child."

Instantly, Andro Sphinx appeared in front of Anubis and dove down to take hold of Mokuba.

"Mokuba, look out!" cried Tristan as he ran towards Mokuba.

He managed to push Mokuba out of the way before Anubis' new beast could grab him. Mokuba was quickly helped up by Yugi.

"Stay here," Yugi instructed.

Mokuba nodded, knowing he should listen to Yugi this time. He was aware of what Anubis could do.

Anubis glared at Tristan, "Andro Sphinx, seize that troublesome mortal!"

Andro Sphinx grabbed Tristan and held him tightly so he couldn't get free.

"Hey!" cried Tristan.

Andro Sphinx tightened his grip on Tristan's arms making him cry out in pain.

"Tristan!" cried his friends.

Next, Anubis summoned another monster. Another Blue Eyes. It roared loudly as it saw its soon-to-be victims. Anubis once again stood on its head. He knew his monster couldn't attack anyone's monsters because the wall of Kuribohs would prevent it, but he had something in mind that would take them all by surprise.

"Blue Eyes, attack the tomb robber's Man-Eater Bug!" ordered Anubis.

The Blue Eyes roared and with a flap of its mighty wings it soared into the air.

"What's goin' on, Yuge?" asked Joey.

"Something else Anubis can do that we can't," answered Yugi.

Yugi was right. The Blue Eyes flew around the Kuriboh's and attacked. The jet beam was coming towards Yami Bakura and his monster. The powerful dragon's attack hit Yami Bakura and his monster sending them both backwards. The monster disappeared while Yami Bakura stayed on his back.

"Now Sphinx Teleia get him!" ordered Anubis.

Sphinx Teleia flew out of nowhere and swooped down grabbing the raven haired boy with her tail and flew back into the air next to Anubis.

"Put me down!" yelled Mokuba.

"That could be arranged," smiled Anubis, "but I wanted to prolong your suffering not end your life quickly."

Mokuba looked down and gulped. If he had to die he preferred to get it over with fast. Kaiba looked at his younger brother from within his soul room. It couldn't end this way. It shouldn't end this way. It wouldn't end this way. He'd make sure of it. Mokuba would be back safely on the ground and back with him. He would find a way to help defeat Anubis. Suddenly, Kaiba felt a burst of energy surge through him, and he was able to stand up! He could move normally again!

_"I finally regained my strength,"_ Kaiba thought happily. He looked around and saw a door on one side of the room. He quickly ran over and opened it. Across a hallway was another door. It was a darker and rigid looking door with the millennium symbol in the center of it.

_"That must be where Anubis is,"_ said Kaiba.

Kaiba walked cautiously across the hall and opened the door slowly. It kept creaking as it was being opened. Kaiba looked inside and found it to be empty, but it was a big space and it needed to be searched. As he walked in he heard Anubis' laugh and Mokuba crying out in pain.

"Help me!" cried Mokuba.

"Don't worry Mokuba, we'll get you back down!" Yugi cried back. "Don't worry!"

_"I have to hurry,"_ said Kaiba.

There weren't many corridors and chambers within Anubis' mind like in Yami's. It was a gigantic room with only two or three doors. Kaiba had to find Anubis before he killed his little brother.

"Red Eyes, you have to help him!" cried Joey.

His Red Eyes Black Dragon flew up towards Sphinx Teleia. She watched him intently as he got closer. Then, the dragon jumped up and slammed into her, taking her by surprise. Her grip loosened on Mokuba and he fell down towards the ground.

"No!" cried Yugi. "Black Luster Soldier, you have to catch him!"

Yugi's great warrior was about to move when someone else's voice called out, "Blue Eyes White Dragon, catch him!"

The Giant beast reached out and caught Mokuba with his tail. The Dragon raised him up to his head, and Mokuba whimpered in fear at the person standing before him.

"Hey, kiddo," he said.

Mokuba eased up at his words, "Seto?"

Seto smiled back at him.

"It is you!"

"I don't know," said Joey. "What do you think, Yugi?"

Yugi only stared up with worry in his eyes when Yami's voice spoke to him.

_" It...is...Kaiba."_

"It is Kaiba," Yugi repeated to everybody.

"Everything will be okay, Mokuba," said Kaiba. "Everything will be back to normal soon. You and I will go back home like none of this ever happened."

Mokuba smiled, "You promise?"

"I..." Kaiba couldn't finish his sentence. His head started to throb a great deal. Anubis was regaining control of him. "Blue Eyes, put him down now."

"Seto!" cried Mokuba.

The Blue Eyes quickly lowered Mokuba to the ground. Everyone stared at Kaiba.

"Big brother," said Mokuba, grasping the charm around his neck.

"You foolish mortal!" Anubis yelled.

He reached for his pocket, but it was empty. Yugi had taken his dagger that night. Then, Anubis got an idea. He used his dark powers to call forth the thousand knives and picked one out of the group.

"I'll teach you to take control from me!" Anubis yelled, holding the knife out in front of him.

"No!" cried Yugi. "If he stabs himself in the stomach he'll hurt Kaiba!"

"Red Eyes stop him!" cried Joey.

As the Red Eyes headed for Anubis, he stabbed himself in the stomach and fell to his knees!

"Seto!" cried Mokuba.

"Wait a minute," said Téa. "Is...is Anubis hurt?"

_"That's what you deserve for tormenting me,"_ Kaiba smirked at him.

"Kaiba found a way so that we could harm Anubis and not him," said Yami Bakura who was now sitting.

"All right Kaiba!" Joey cried happily.

"So you guys can attack Anubis now!" Tristan said, still in Andro Sphinx's grasp.

"Not...quite..." said Anubis. " I'm...still...fused...with...his...life...force."

"What's that mean?" asked Téa.

"If we kill Anubis, we'll kill Kaiba too," said Yugi.

"But we can still attack him," said Joey.

"The attack can't kill him," said Yugi. "I suggest to not attack him at all."

"Okay then," said Joey. "I'll use Trap Hole on his dragon!"

A giant hole opened up underneath the Blue Eyes. The Blue Eyes fell down into it and the hole disappeared, but Anubis ended up falling too.

"Someone has to do something!" said Mokuba.

"Why?" asked Joey. "It's not gonna hurt your brother."

"I don't care," said Mokuba. "It's still his body!"

Anubis was just about to hit the ground when Sphinx Teleia flew underneath and caught him. Anubis was still applying pressure to his stomach. He looked up at the knives that were still there and smirked. Instantly the knives aimed for Mokuba and flew down towards him.

_"No, Mokuba!"_ cried Kaiba.

Mokuba stood there, unable to run. The knives were about to slice through him when all the Kuribohs jumped in front to protect him! Kaiba let out a sigh of relief, but Mokuba still wasn't out of danger yet. Anubis growled. It was harder to get rid of Mokuba than he thought it would be!

"Andro Sphinx, throw that boy aside and attack the others!" ordered Anubis.

Andro Sphinx quickly threw Tristan aside. He flew into Téa, knocking them both out.

"No! Tristan, Téa!" cried Joey and Yugi.

Andro Sphinx lunged towards them ready to strike. Red Eyes and Black Luster Soldier tried to stop him but failed and disappeared.

"Negate Attack!" cried Yugi.

The magic of negate attack surrounded Yugi and his friends protecting them. Andro Sphinx was unfazed by it, but was angry that he couldn't complete his task. Anubis was even more furious this time.

"I use the power of monster reborn to bring back both Blue Eyes that you destroyed!" he yelled. "And I'll bring out the third Blue Eyes. Next, they shall fuse together to become the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"You did exactly what we wanted you to do Anubis," Yami Bakura laughed. "I'll activate my Change of Heart. Now your Ultimate Dragon is on our side."

"Next, I'll sacrifice him to bring out the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" cried Yugi.

The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon started cracking and broke into pieces revealing a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon in its place.

"Yeah!" cried Joey. "Try to beat us now, Anubis!"

"Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, attack Anubis' monsters!" ordered Yugi.

The Shining Dragon swiftly destroyed both of the Sphinxes as if they were nothing but simple paper dolls! Anubis knelt down on the ground, still in pain from his wound.

"Yugi, attack me!" he cried.

"Huh? Kaiba?"

"Yes," he answered. "Don't worry, just attack!"

"But it'll kill you!" cried Mokuba.

"Just attack," said Kaiba. "Trust me!"

"Yugi, you can't!" cried Mokuba.

"You just have to trust your brother," said Yugi. "Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, attack Kaiba!"

The Shining Dragon sent its attack towards Kaiba. That's when Kaiba started acting like he was in a world of pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know," said Yugi.

"Is it Anubis?" asked Joey.

"No, it's still Kaiba," said Yami Bakura.

_"I'm sorry, mortal,"_ Anubis said to Kaiba, _"but I have to stay alive, and I'm strong enough to survive without you."_

Anubis' shadow emerged from behind Kaiba, and soon took its physical form. Kaiba soon came to realize that he was in great danger. The Shining Dragon's attack hit Kaiba. It felt like thousands of pins and knives poking him! He also noticed that the attack made him feel like he was standing in ice water! After the attack was done, Kaiba started to fall forward, and Anubis caught him.


	14. Mokuba's Worst Fear

**Chapter 14: Mokuba's Worst Fear**

_"I'm sorry, mortal,"_ Anubis said to Kaiba, "_but I_ _have to stay alive, and I'm strong enough to survive without you."_

Anubis' shadow emerged from behind Kaiba, and soon took its physical form. Kaiba soon came to realize that he was in great danger. The Shining Dragon's attack hit Kaiba. It felt like thousands of pins and knives poking him! He also noticed that the attack made him feel like he was standing in ice water! After the attack was done, Kaiba started to fall forward when Anubis caught him.

"No!" cried Mokuba.

"I don't think that's what he was expecting to happen!" said Joey.

Anubis glared at Kaiba who was barely breathing.

"You foolish human," said Anubis. "You deserve this."

Anubis threw Kaiba to the ground.

"Seto!" yelled Mokuba, trying to run to him, but Yugi held him back.

"Mokuba, you can't go over there!" said Yugi.

"My brother needs me!" Mokuba cried.

"We can finish this much more quickly now," said Yami Bakura. "You'll be back with your pathetic brother in no time."

"By the time you'd defeat me that boy will be dead," Anubis snapped.

"Not if I can help it," said Joey. "Even though I'm not exactly best friends with Kaiba I really do feel sorry for him."

"Why would you feel sorry for someone who called you a dog everyday when he saw you?" asked Anubis.

"Because he's a person!" answered Joey. "No one deserves your torture!"

"Is that so," said Anubis. "

"I summon Alligator's Sword to attack!" yelled Joey.

His monster sprang forward but was stopped by a mirror force! The Alligator's Sword quickly disappeared.

"No," said Joey.

"I'll call upon the Rude Kaiser," said Anubis. "Attack!"

The Rude Kaiser leapt forward towards Yugi and Mokuba. The monster was ready to slice through them. The Rude Kaiser used its forearm slash attack cutting both Yugi and Mokuba's arms! Both of them yelped in pain. Anubis displayed a look of satisfaction on his face. Yugi quickly applied pressure to Mokuba's arm, not caring about his own injury.

"Yugi, Mokuba!" cried Joey. "Are you two all right?"

"I think we'll be fine," said Yugi.

"You all are about to suffer under my great powers," said Anubis.

He mentally lifted Mokuba into the air.

"What are you doing!" cried Yugi.

"I'm going to kill him," said Anubis. "This time, none of you can break through to protect him. Monsters, spells, and traps aren't going to work against my shadow powers!"

Suddenly, a knife burst through his chest, taking him by surprise! He looked down and saw that if was his very own dagger! Anubis stopped focusing on Mokuba causing him to fall to the ground again. This time Joey caught him.

"This time you won't be coming back!" Yugi yelled, taking the dagger out and stabbing it through Anubis' heart.

Anubis fell back to his knees and smirked at Yugi, "I...may not have...accomplished my...original goal...of killing the youngest brother, but...I've succeeded in...torturing one...for...the rest...of...his life."

Anubis fell forward, dissolving away like the duel monsters do at the end of a duel. Yugi stood there for a few moments staring at the place Anubis had just been.

_"We...did it,"_ said Yami.

"Mmhmm," answered Yugi.

_"Are...you all right?"_ asked Yami. _"Perhaps...we should call...an ambulance for...you, Mokuba, and...Kaiba."_

"You're right," said Yugi.

Mokuba quickly ran past him and to his older brother. He sat beside him on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Seto? Seto please," begged Mokuba, shaking his brother's shoulder. "Please get up!"

Mokuba shook him some more, but there was still no response, "Seto, wake up!"

Joey looked at Mokuba trying to wake his brother. He was starting to get tears in his eyes. Joey couldn't help but think that Kaiba might be dead. That also made him think of how he would feel if his sister died. He wouldn't be able to live with it. Joey was broken from his thoughts by Yugi's voice. He was calling an ambulance with Téa's cell phone. Both Téa and Tristan were still unconscious.

"Seto," Mokuba said to himself, resting his head on his brother's chest. "You promised you'd always be there for me. You have to wake up."

Mokuba cried into his brother's chest. Everyone, even Yami Bakura, watched with sadness.

"Poor Mokuba," Yugi said to himself.

He started walking over to Mokuba. He knelt down beside him and watched him cry for awhile longer. He saw that Kaiba was just barely breathing. He couldn't believe it. Yugi finally tore Mokuba from his brother and gave him a comforting hug. Mokuba cried into his chest. Kaiba was all Mokuba had left. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. Then, everyone heard the annoying sounds of the ambulance sirens.

Paramedics came rushing towards everybody. They brought out stretches to put Téa and Tristan on, and carefully helped up Yami Bakura.

"Mr. Kaiba!" cried a shocked paramedic. "What happened to him?"

No one answered him. They were all feeling sorry for Mokuba. They put Kaiba on a stretcher, and took Mokuba, Yugi, and Joey to the ambulance truck. Yami Bakura, Téa, and Tristan were in one while Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, and Kaiba were in another. They all rode to the hospital. The only thing heard was Mokuba's crying.

After arriving at the hospital, they took Mokuba and Yugi to get their arms looked at, Téa and Tristan were put in beds, Joey was given ice for his hand, and Yami Bakura was getting x-rays. After awhile Yugi's grandfather came rushing in to find Yugi.

"Yugi!" cried Solomon. "Are you all right? What happened to all of you?"

"I'll tell you in a second, Grandpa," said Yugi.

Both Mokuba and Yugi were receiving stitches. After they were both given stitches and the doctors left, Yugi told his grandpa what had been going on and about the fight. Mokuba sat on a bed in complete silence, tears still streaming down his face. Next, Joey came walking in.

"Hey Yuge," he greeted.

"Hey," he said.

"Hiya, Gramps," said Joey.

"How are you?" asked Solomon.

"I can't complain too much."

"How's Mokuba?"

They all looked over at him. He was staring down at the white tile floors.

"I don't know," answered Yugi. "He's really upset. He hasn't said a word since we got here."

"Mokuba," said a nurse. Mokuba looked up at her. "Can I talk to you out here for a moment?"

Her voice was soft and calming but Mokuba tensed up at her words. Everyone knew that it was about Kaiba. Mokuba jumped up and walked out into the waiting room with her.

"Mokuba, I need to tell you something," she said.

"Will my brother be okay?" Mokuba asked. "Please tell me he'll be okay."

"Mokuba, he didn't make it," she said.

"What!" cried Mokuba.

"We couldn't save him."

"No! My brother can't be dead! He can't be!"

"What happened to him, Mokuba? He had cuts all over him, a severe stab wound to his stomach, and burns on his body. Also, he hit his head on a rock and was unconscious because of that. What happened?"

Mokuba couldn't talk. He kept thinking she was lying. Seto wouldn't leave him. He promised he'd never leave. Mokuba's tears kept pouring out. The nurse tried comforting him but it was no use. Nothing could stop his tears except for his big brother.

"He can't be dead!" cried Mokuba.

"I'm very sorry," she said.

"Where is he? I want to see him."

"He's over this way."

The nurse led Mokuba down the hall to the room that held the body of his older brother. Mokuba walked in alone finding his older brother lying lifeless on a hospital bed. Mokuba never liked hospitals, and it just gave him another reason not to like it. He walked over to Seto's body, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You promised," he squeaked. "You never broke a promise to me before."

Mokuba wanted all of this to just be one bad dream. He couldn't take care of himself. He needed Seto there to help him!

"This is my fault," Mokuba thought to himself. "It has to be."

Mokuba remained at the hospital for the remainder of the day. Roland had to eventually come and get him. That night Mokuba couldn't sleep. He decided to go sleep in his brother's room. He curled up under the blankets and cried. He wanted his brother there to tuck him in. He wanted his brother there to smile at. Mokuba felt like he could never smile again. He didn't know what he was going to do. His worst fear had come true that day. He didn't want to be all alone. He loved his older brother and trusted him, but Seto left him all alone in the world. Mokuba didn't want to look up at the stars and know that he was looking up at his brother! He could barely stand knowing their parents were dead. Now Seto was gone. He was all alone.


	15. The Funeral

**Chapter 15: The Funeral**

Mokuba stood inside the funeral home with Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Joey. Mokuba had barely stopped crying since his brother died the week before. Yami had regained his strength since then. He also felt horrible about Mokuba. How could he let this happen? Mokuba was clinging on to Yugi again. This time it was Yugi who felt helpless. He wasn't exactly a brother, but he knew he had to help Mokuba. Mokuba loosened his grip on Yugi when Roland, Tilly, and Chelsi – Tilly's younger half sister – came in. He quickly ran over to them and grabbed onto Roland.

"I'm glad you're here," sobbed Mokuba. "I didn't think you guys would come."

"Of course we would," said Chelsi with her British accent.

"What made you think that?" asked Tilly.

"Doesn't that one work at our school?" asked Joey, referring to Tilly.

"I think so," said Yugi.

"I know that one is Roland, but who's the other chick?" Joey asked Yugi.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well you should."

"Why?"

"Because you have a pharaoh in your head," Joey smiled.

"Joey," Yugi said. "Shut up."

Roland looked over at his former employer and sighed. Mokuba now had control of Kaiba Corporation. That was a big responsibility to leave a nine year old child. He wondered what Mokuba was going to do with his brother's company. Mokuba didn't really want to take it over and Seto said that was fine. He wished he knew what to do for Mokuba. Everyone wished they knew what to do for Mokuba.

"Poor Mr. Kaiba," said Roland. "He was still practically a child."

"It's so sad when people that young die," said Chelsi.

"Why didn't Jason come" Mokuba asked Tilly.

"Because that no good rotten husband of 'ers was mad at 'im and said he deserved what he got," Chelsi answered.

Mokuba gasped.

"Mokuba, don't worry about what Jason thinks," said Tilly. "He doesn't understand."

Mokuba walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Excuse me," said a girl's voice.

Mokuba, Tilly, Roland, and Chelsi turned around to find a blue-haired girl standing behind them. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and a short black skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Who are you" asked Roland.

"You can just call me Natalie for right now," she smiled.

Mokuba looked at her blue eyes. Those eyes seemed so familiar, but he didn't remember who they reminded him of.

"I'm not sure that any of us have met you before," said Roland skeptically.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" asked Tristan.

"I'm not sure," answered Yugi.

"I just wanted to talk with Mokuba," said Natalie.

Mokuba hesitantly walked over to her. She took him into the next room where they could have some privacy.

"I just want to start out by saying I'm very sorry for your loss, Mokuba," she said.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

`"I wanted to ask you something," she said.

"What?"

"It's about Kaiba Corp."

"You wanna talk business with me? This is my brother's funeral! I'm not going to talk to anyone about Kaiba Corp. right now!"

"I was just going to ask you what you were going to do with it. Are you going to keep it? I bet your brother would really love it if you did."

"I...I don't know. Please, I don't want to talk about it right now."

He started to head for the door, but Natalie stopped him.

"I think right now is the perfect time to talk about it."

"No."

"I asked you a simple question. Are you going to keep his company, or are you going to do as you want and have someone else take it over?"

"How...did you know I wasn't going to take over Kaiba Corp?" he asked, shocked.

"Your brother told me," she said.

"You knew my big brother?"

"You could say that."

"What?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I don't know right now."

"Well you should have some sort of an idea."

"No, I don't. I'm not going to talk about it right now."

"Fine, but I'll be here if you want to talk it over."

"I highly doubt that I will."

Natalie looked him over and got out of the way to let him back to everyone else. After their little meeting, Natalie stayed close to Mokuba. He couldn't believe that she would come in to his brother's funeral and want to talk about Kaiba Corp. Mokuba was sick of this. Every time he turned around she was there either pretending to be doing something else or just staring at him. Mokuba stayed close to Tilly, Roland, and Chelsi. Mokuba kept thinking about what she'd said. What did she mean by _"you could say that"_? He was getting worried. His brother wasn't here to protect him anymore. If she came after him, he would be completely defenseless!

After awhile, everyone filed out of the room just leaving Mokuba in there alone. He walked over to where his brother laid. Mokuba liked it when he saw his brother sleeping. He looked like the brother he used to be before they were adopted, but this was different. Seto didn't look like who he used to be or who he'd be currently. This time Seto wouldn't wake up. Mokuba took hold of his brother's cold hand as tears started to form in his eyes. He half expected his brother to squeeze his hand back, but Mokuba knew it wasn't going to happen. Mokuba's tears started pouring down his face, dripping onto his brother.

"Please wake up, Seto," said Mokuba. "Please. I just want this all to be a horrible nightmare."

Yugi watched silently from the doorway. His grandfather came up behind him.

"Yugi," he said softly. "I think we should leave Mokuba alone for now."

"I know," sniffed Yugi. "I just feel so bad for him."

Yugi turned and hugged his grandpa who returned it. Solomon comforted Yugi for a few moments then led him to another room where everyone else was.

Mokuba continued crying and finally calmed down enough to whisper, "I love you, big brother."

Natalie had been watching Mokuba from the doorway. She finally got an idea. She smirked as she turned and walked out of the building. Mokuba would be seeing more of her very soon.

* * *

**DGG: And here we are at my teaser ending. Of course it all led into The Book of Shadows. **

**Hm. Now that the annoying commentary from my 14/15-year-old self is gone...I kinda miss it. :/  
It just showed who I was at the time. Ah well. I have the originals saved, so I still have my annoying author's notes to be nostalgic about. Haha. **

**I thank you for reading!**

**And I still appreciate all the reviews I received while writing this story so many years ago. I thanked all my reviewers many times, but since I took out the author's notes, you just...you don't know that anymore O.o But I still thank them even though they probably won't look at this anymore. Sad.**

**And if anyone else really wants to review, I will appreciate those reviews as well!**

**Thanks for reading and stopping by!**


End file.
